The Vault Of Solitude
by LilMizzVenom
Summary: After being forced to work under his fathers influence at Seattle physiatric hospital Edwards rebellious demeanor escalates out of control, but what happens when he grows attached to a mute Schizophrenic who has more skelentons in her closet than he does. Rated MA for Strong language, Strong Violence and Adult scenes.
1. Preface

**Preface**

I stretched my palm out pressing on the six inch plate glass that separated me from_ her_. If only I could hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be alright. If only she understood any of my words or my actions. This girl had become the centre of my universe without her ever speaking more than a few words to me. She reached her hand out and placed it where my hand was mirroring my image. Even though I knew the glass was there, I could somehow feel the warmth of her hand on mine. I smiled and for first time ever since she was institutionalized she did the same.


	2. Case Load

**CHAPTER ONE CASE LOAD**

**EDWARD POV**

I sighed standing in front of my wardrobe mirror admiring how smart I looked. Black pants, white shirt, black tie, fuck that, no tie. I threw the tie on the floor and unbuttoned the top two buttons. Better, I thought to myself whilst playing with my cufflinks. Today was the day I started my new medical internship with my farther. How proud would he be when he saw how smart I looked I thought rolling my eyes.

Don't get me wrong I kind of liked the idea of being a doctor but it was not what I wanted to do. I wanted to travel the world and become a great pianist. I yearned to share my passion of music with the world. If only my farther could hear my thoughts now I knew exactly what he would say. _'Singing and playing the piano does not pay the bills, playing the piano will not put food on the table_, blah, blah, blah.' My father was all about security and it wasn't about just having a roof over your head, it was having everything money could buy to put under it as well. I was reluctant to follow in his footsteps but no matter how much I argued he always won.

I had graduated from High School a year ago and I am starting my second year of Medical school, I must undergo a year's internship under the supervision of a fully qualified doctor before continuing onto my third year. So it will be at least another three years before I become a fully qualified doctor. So far during my first year I have studied DAD, no not my dad I was talking about diseases and diagnosis. Pretty simple stuff that all doctors should know by second nature but now I was studying mentality something I knew nothing about. By any stroke of luck my dad will fail my ass so I won't have to continue.

Me and my brother Emmett along with my mother Esme and my farther Carlisle lived in Chicargo since I was born, but due to my father's work commitments we relocated to Seattle last year after my graduation because he was offered a better position and better pay at Seattle's finest Nut house, sorry I meant psychiatric hospital. Lunatic asylums, looney bins, metal institutions for the criminally insane whatever you want to call it, it doesn't change the fact that its filled with crazy people that are so fucked up they can't live in the outside world with normal people.

I sighed again and ripped off my cufflinks placing them in the drawer beside me. I ran my fingers through my messy golden bronze spikes and inhaled deeply. You can do this Cullen, just breathe I thought to myself for the thousandth time.

"Edward, breakfast is getting cold" my mother shouted up the stairs.

I sighed and walked out of my walk-in closet grabbing my jacket and headed out my bedroom door. I quickly descended the two flights of stairs to the first floor and walked into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and pancakes drew me in like something you would see from a cartoon character. My mother has always been a good cook every one of her dishes made my mouth water.

"Good morning Edward" she greeted me then poured some orange juice and placed it on the breakfast bar.

"Morning mother" I said kissing her cheek before I took my place on one of the kitchen stools.

"I hope you're hungry I made double" she said shoving eggs, bacon and pancakes on my plate.

"Alright mom calm down" I said tiring to cover my plate with my arm.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you're going to need all your strength being it's your first day at work" she beamed.

Great now I defiantly have lost my appetite thanks mom I thought to myself.

"Mother there is enough food on this plate to feed an army" I argued back.

"Stop complaining and eat up" she said taking a slip of her coffee.

"Yeah Edward stop whining like a girl and eat up" Emmett smirked taking the stool next to me.

"Shut it" I spat picking at my food.

I watched as Emmett shoveled mouthful after mouthful of food into his mouth not even taking a breath between bites. Emmett was a big guy, not obese but muscular but still there was no need to be such a vulture.

Emmett was in his second year of college but unlike me he actually enjoyed what he studied. Emmett was always into sports from a young age but he only played sports for fun. When he got older and a lot bigger my farther thought it would be a good idea for him to pursue a career in sports. He objected at first but with my father's assertiveness and all the peer pleasure he soon accepted it and has never looked back.

"Fhwat der fluck are fhew yuking at" he asked.

I could only try and guess he was tiring to say _'what the fuck are you looking at'_ because he was restricted with the amount of food he had rolling around him in mouth.

"You're a fucking pig" I hissed rolling my eyes.

"Oi, language" my mother snarled with a stern voice.

I glared at Emmett who was smirking therefore showing me the contence of his mouth. I rolled my eyes and stood up to empty my plate now I definitely lost my appetite. It was bad enough that I had to spend the day with fucking crazy people but how I had to put up with the contence of Emmett's trap. I just hoped the little amount of breakfast I had eaten was enough to keep me going and it didn't regurgitate later.

"Good morning sweetheart" I heard my father enter.

I didn't turn to look at him as I put my plate in the sink.

"Good morning sweetie" mom cooed.

Then I heard lips smacking. Perfect my food was about to regurgitate sooner rather than later.

"Are you excited about your first day at work Edward" dad beamed.

"Yeah I can't wait to observe people dancing around in garbage bags and pretending to fly on invisible pink elephants" I snorted rolling my sleeves up to rinse my plate.

"Edward Anthony Cullen have some respect" my mother scolded me.

"Respect for what and for whom for that matter" I spat glancing at my dad.

"Drop the attitude Edward and be a bit more enthusiastic about today" he replied.

I huffed and dried my hands.

"Fine"

I turned around and grabbed my jacket off the back of the stool.

"Can we just go already" I huffed walking out the kitchen.

"You not going anywhere dressed like that" he argued then I turned around to glare at him.

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"You look like you have just come back from a night out. Roll your sleeves down, took your shirt in and put a tie on" he ordered.

"I don't want to wear a fuc"

"Language" my mother interrupted and glared at me.

I turned and huffed toward the stairs I knew I wasn't going to win against them two morons so yet again I reluctantly went upstairs to put on the stupid tie.

The nut house was only a thirty minute drive away from my house. I decided to go in my fathers Mercedes because I didn't have a clue where it was and besides I somehow knew that my father could read my mind because if I was to take my own car I would have drove in the opposite direction and I would of never looked back.

We drove down a windy road that was pillowed by trees at either side. We came to a halt at a pair of huge rusty iron gates that must have been fifteen feet tall. Dad's electric window rolled down and he punched in some numbers on the keypad. The gates groaned in agony and they slowly creaked open then we continued up the dirt road until we reached an opening. My eyes were wide as I held my jaw in my lap.

"What the fuck" was the only words that left my lips.

"Beautiful isn't it" he chuckled beside me.

I couldn't answer him. Beautiful, that was the biggest fucking understatement of the year. This was not beautiful. Twilight skies were beautiful, Mozart and Beethoven's music were beautiful, hell even my fucking Armani suit was beautiful but not this fucking nut house. I must admit it was certainly a piece of history but it was not beautiful.

Carlisle parked up in the parking lot outside this monstrosity of a building. I somehow managed to unbuckle my seat belt and climb out with my eyes still glued to this site before me. It was absolutely huge, grey bricks covered the walls from the ground all the way up to the spires and steeples on the roof. It was covered in arch shaped windows that were individually wrapped with steel bars. There was a huge stain glass window in the centre that ran all the way up the building. It started above the sign on the front door and ended below the giant clock tower that hovered on the roof.

The sign on the front door was marble which read _'Seattle Psychiatric Hospital'_ there was some small words written in Latin underneath it which read _'Sensa Mea Lux Videbis_.' I recognized the language right away because I remember writing an article on the _'Knights Templers'_ for History class. Apart from English they spoke and wrote in Latin to plot attacks against the Crusaders throughout the middle ages. I will have to look through my old school work again to try and figure out what the hell that meant because somehow I knew my father didn't know either.

I must admit that studying this building more closely I was almost starting to believe my father's word. Even though it looked like something straight out of a horror movie it was a piece of history and the beauty of this structure could not be replicated.

"You left Forks to come here, you're" I paused trying to find the right word.

I gulped and followed my father up the steps to the only front door into the building. I took a deep breath to prepare myself because I knew It was beautiful on the outside but now I was about to realize what horrors lurk on the inside.

"You're deluded" I smirked.

"Welcome to my world" he smirked patting my shoulder before opening the doors to the darker side of life, my own personal hell.

We entered into a reception area if you would even call it that, it was not a welcoming reception that had expected. I thought there would be comfy chairs, plants, pictures hanging from the walls and a pretty receptionist smiling whilst balancing a pair of glasses on her nose. How wrong was I? No plants, no pictures, and no chairs. Instead the three walls were washed white, there was a wooden bench bolted to the floor against the wall and the pretty receptionist was replaced by an overweight security guard.

There was a chain link fence from the floor to the ceiling sealing off the reception to another room behind it. I wondered if all the bars, fences and security were actually necessary for crazy people. What are the chances of them to escape? Would they even have the ability to process how to escape in the minds? I felt like I was in a prison. Then the realisation hit me, I was in a nut house it practically was a prison. Both prison inmates and mental patience's shared one thing in common and that was they were both unpredictable. Even if you controlled every aspect of their life it would only take a split second for them to become unpredictable so the answer was yes all this security was necessary.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen" the security guard called out.

"Good morning Mitch, how's the wife" my father smiled then we made our way over to the desk.

"Very well thank you and who do we have here?" he asked glancing at me.

"Ah, Mitch this is my son Edward" he informed him gesturing his hand towards me. "This is the first day of his internship here with me"

"Nice to meet you Edward" he said holding his hand out.

"Like wise" I replied shaking his hand then I let it go.

"I'm the security night watchman" he informed me shuffling some papers.

"I have your I.D badge and keycard here. Dr. Cullen was kind enough to hand in your photo and details last week so we have managed to create them for you in time for your arrival. You must sign in and out before entering and leaving."

He gave me my I.D badge and keycard and I signed myself in. I didn't even bother to thank my dad or to even look at my I.D badge because the longer I stayed here the more I wanted to leave.

"Have a nice day Dr. Cullen and Dr. Cullen" he smirked at me.

Was he being fucking funny I swear to god people only say have a nice day just to piss you off because they know full well that you won't. I huffed and followed my father to the gated fence. There was a loud beep and a buzzing noise coming from the office in the back and the gate groaned to life sliding in the opposite direction giving us entry. We stepped into another room that was surrounded by another chain linked fence that sealed off yet another hallway behind it.

"Does this place even have real fucking walls" I snorted.

Carlisle smirked as he made his way over to the inspection table and began talking to a guard. I followed him and I was greeted by another guard who was sitting on a stool behind a walk in metal detector.

"Please removed your shoes and place any items you have on the inspection table and step through" he informed me.

I glared at my dad who was smirking at me. This place was so fucking surreal!

"You have got to be fucking kidding me"

"Just precautions Edward" he reassured me.

I huffed and took my shoes off and put them on the table along with my badge and keycard. I walked through the stupid detector and was pleased when it didn't go off. Nobody on this earth was fucking strip searching me.

"No sharp, flammable or metallic objects which include jewelry, hairgrips, clips, belt buckles, lighters and aerosols are allowed beyond this point" he informed me.

It was a good thing I left all that shit at home today especially the hairgrips I snoted to myself. I replaced my shoes and picked up my badge and keycard.

"Have a nice day Dr. Cullen" he smirked at me.

If I hear that one more fucking time I'm going to go crazy so maybe being here was a good thing then. Just like last time I heard a beep and a buzz then the next gate slid open and we made our way to the grand entrance hall.

The grand entrance hall lived up to its name. It had high arch shaped walls that joined up at the top of the ceiling that revealed a huge cast iron chandelier dangling from the centre. There were two pairs of swinging doors on opposite ends of the room that indicated that they were the west and east wings and right in center of the hall was a staircase in the shape of a Y that lead up to the upper west and east wings.

I followed my father through the east wing door where he told me thats where I would be working for the duration of my stay. We entered the swinging doors that lead to more long hallways and turn offs. This place was huge so I was glad that everything was sign posted because it would take me the whole year just to figure this place out. Carlisle said that it was almost symmetrical to the west wing apart from the patiences dining hall being over that side so I shouldn't have any difficulties in finding my way round. Yeah right!

We entered an office, the office was more of a welcome than the reception. It had the essentials like a desk, computer, and a filing cabinet. The only things that made it homely was a plant and a picture. My eyes widened as I gawked at the family picture on the desk. I glanced at the shiny name plaque on the table that read Dr C Cullen Psychiatric Consultant thats when I knew that this was my father's office.

I should have been feeling happy and over joyed that he actually even thought about his family whilst he was working but I didn't I felt rather insulted. How can he even have the audacity to bring any of us into this fucking nut house? What if some crazy fuck saw this photo and escaped then tried to kill us all or impersonated us? I knew I was over reacting but my father could at least take _'Precautions_' as he pointed out to me earlier.

"Take a seat Edward and we will get started" he ushered me to sit down as he took a seat behind his desk.

I sat down without saying a word.

"There are two rules you must abide by Edward while you are working here. The first rule I would like to clarify is the upmost important one and that is anything and everything you do, say, or hear over the next year is strictly confidential between the doctor and the patience. You will not discuss any information regarding treatments or the patience's well being outside of this hospital with any other person. Beings as you are under my influence you will only be able to discuss the patience's treatments and diagnosis with me, is that understood." he said and I nodded.

"I have assigned you two cases to observe and report while you are here" he informed me.

"First Case" He said handing me a brown file.

I took it and flipped it open and examined the patience's notes.

_Name - Alice Brandon_

_Sex - Female_

_D.O.B - 04.06.1989 _

_Institutionalized - 23.04.2004_

_Diagnosis - Schizophrenia and Dissociative Identity Disorder._

_Field Notes - At fifteen years of age Alice showed signs of no emotional and social development, further testing showed signs of oncoming Schizophrenia. By the time she was nineteen it manifested its self into hallucinations, paranoia and bizarre delusions. Over the past three years being observed by my expertise along with my colleague Dr. Mott we have further diagnosis Alice with Dissociative Identity Disorder. Risperidone antipsychotic treatment was given to minimalism hallucinations and ease anxiety attacks. She has shown some improvement to the medication therefore treatment is ongoing. _

"Dissociative Identity Disorder" I asked confused looking up from the file.

"Alice showed signs of having a split personality disorder although most D.I.D patiences have multiple personalities Alice has only shown one. She is convinced that she shares her body with her twin sister" he elaborated.

Nausea washed over me as I closed the file.

"What happened to her?" I couldn't help but ask.

My father narrowed his eyebrows and shifted in his seat.

"When Alice was thirteen her mother committed suicide by jumping off a bridge, it is believed that her mother also suffered from Schizophrenia. Alice was supposed to have gone out that evening with her mother but she insisted that her sister should go instead. The next day she found out that her mother jumped off the bridge and had taken her sister with her. Alice couldn't handle that fact that it should have been her that died and not her sister. Alice blamed herself for her sisters death and after a while she just completely shut down. Her father became an alcoholic after the incident so he was unable to care for her. She was placed into several foster homes all which failed to accommodate her needs. She showed sighs of Shizophrenia back then but it wasn't untill she was fifteen when she was referred here that she was actually diagnosed with it"

I felt this morning's breakfast come up in my mouth. It didn't seem to go unnoticed by my farther either.

"What was her sister's name" I managed to push out.

"Mary Brandon"

I couldn't do anything but shake my head.

"The second rule Edward, never ever get emotional involved with a patient. I know this might be hard to handle at first but you will soon learn and realise that you cannot get emotionally or physically attached to any of them."

That should be an easy rule to follow I thought to myself. I didn't even want to be here let alone get attacted to them.

"Second case" he said handing me another brown file.

I hesitated at first but took it and flipped it open.

_Name - Isabella Marie Swan_

_Sex - Female_

_D.O.B - 13. 11. 1993_

_Institutionalized - 15.01.2009_

_Diagnosis - Catatonia Schizophrenia_

_Field Notes - Isabella was admitted at sixteen years of age after failing to show any signs of progress and recovery at Seattle state hospital. Unlike most cases of Schizophrenia Isabella shows no signs of Hallucinations or delusions but however shows signs of no emotional and social recognition. Numerous testing showed signs of Catatonia Schizophrenia due to her not been able to possess the ability to speak and often remains motionless in bizarre postures. It has not being deciphered whether or not Isabella is aware of people or her surroundings so regular one on one sessions have become part of her treatment program to help her become aware of interactions with others and her surroundings. _

"Is there anything else I should know" I asked closing her file.

"According to medical records then we have ruled out that Isabella's schizophrenia was not hereditary from her birth parents but then again most cases of Schizophrenia are not hereditary anyway. Her mother died when Isabella was ten so she was sent to live with her father here in Washington. When she was sixteen she was found lying in a ditch on the side of the road so she was admitted to Seattle state hospital. She stayed there for three months but although her physical injuries healed unfortunatly her mental injuries did not.

"Has anybody tried to contact her father in the past" I asked out of curiosity.

He sighed and unclasped his hands, he looked more uncomfortable than I did.

"Yes but he has chosen to have no contact with either Isabella or the medical practitioners regarding her" He informed me.

I could only wonder why her father would abandon her like that and more importantly where her injuries had came from.

"What were the extent of her injuries?" I murmured.

I had to ask because I had the feeling that it wasn't just a bump to the head she recieved.

"When the ambulance arrived the paramedics where horrified by what they found. The couple that found her whilst they were hiking didn't even realise that she was human until they examined her more closely. When Isabella arrived at the hospital she went into cardic arrest twice but she pulled through both resuscitations"

I could feel my breakfast coming up again but the massive lump that somehow formed in the back of my throat kept it from exploding out my mouth.

"When she was examined there were reports of old injuries as well as fresh ones. She had a few broken bones and after being cross examined the reports say that she must have obtained a few of the broken bones weeks previous to being admitted because the tissue membrane around the bones had already started healing themselves. Considering her injuries it was concluded that Isabella must have been suffering from abuse. There were several incidences that were reported by her school but no further action was ever taken because Isabella denied that she was being abused"

"That's fucking disgusting" I spat through the boil in my throat "What about her father surley he must have noticed or worse had someting to do with it"

"We had our suspicions about him but considering that he is the Chief of police in Forks and Isabella's denial then there was nothing more we could do"

I didn't even realise I was shaking until the files slid off my lap and onto the floor. I don't know why I was so angry I didn't even know who these girls were, maybe it was due to the circumstances behind to why they were here in the first place. I picked up the files and stood back up to help stop my body shaking.

"Nobody chooses to have Schizophrenia, nobody can prevent it and nobody can stop it, we just try to get it under control. There is a reason I have assigned these two cases to you Edward and that is because I believe that the Schizophrenia of these two cases have manifested itself because of traumatic experiences. So I am assigning you the duties of analyzing and observing the simularities they share between them. So I guess it goes to show that it's not all about garbage bags and invisible pink elephants" he scoffed at the last bit.

"You're wrong" I said shaking my head.

"About what, the garbage bags and pink elephants?" he snorted.

"No there not cases, there fucking people." I growled.

I don't know where that sudden outburst came from but I was pretty sure that I had already broken rule number two.


	3. Freak Show

**CHAPTER TWO – FREAK SHOW**

**EDWARD POV**

After an hour of reviewing each _'Case'_ as my father liked to call it I traded my jacket for a white lab coat and I followed him to my assigned cases. We walked down several hallways and came to a halt outside two metal electronic doors. The sign above it indicated it was _Sector Six_.

"Welcome to the vault" he chuckled swiping his keycard on the wall.

"Why do you call it that?"

"Because it keeps them in" He smirked.

I didn't even care to answer him back or even swear for the matter. I was so pissed off right now the only thing I wanted to do was go home, and for some strange reason run up to my bedroom lock the door and hide under my covers. I don't know why I felt the need to do that I just did. I had felt awkward and strange every since my father handed me them files.

I followed him into the _Vault_ as he called it and walked down a long hallway that was cut off both sides by not brick walls but glass walls. The six inch plate glass ran all the way up to the ceiling.

Six glass double doors mirrored each other at opposite sides of the hallway indicating they were different sections. Each section contained six squared rooms. Three walls were brick and the main wall was sealed off with another piece of glass and a glass door that gained entry into the individual cells.

Why did I already know why this place was called sector six? My father told me that these were the patient's rooms and they were sealed off with unbreakable glass so they could be monitored more safely without the risk of doctors being attacked going into a patient's room. The theory made sense but still I almost felt pity on them being treated like zoo animals.

Wait slow the fuck down Cullen! Why was I feeling sorry for them they meant nothing to me. This place is defiantly making me crazy.

"Rooms?" I snorted "Don't you mean cells"

He chuckled and led the way to section three. He swiped his card in the key slot handle of the glass double doors to gain access to the section. The six rooms inside were perfectly symmetrical to each other. All of the cells were occupied with one person in each cell, most of them were asleep but two of them were banging on the glass tiring to get our attention. I ignored them and followed him to the middle room.

The room contained a thin mattress with white sheets which lay on a stone alter. There was a stainless steel toilet with a tiny wash basin next to it. The three brick walls were washed white with a few black smears on them.

"Case one" my father informed me.

I couldn't answer him as my eyes were fixated on this tiny girl in front of me. She was sitting perfectly still with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She was dainty with short black hair that pointed out in every direction. The hospital attire she wore which consisted of a white top and white pants hung off her like they were two sizes too big. If I had seen her before being told about her condition I would have guessed there was nothing wrong with her because she almost glowed.

"Good morning Alice this is Dr. Cullen" he said motioning his hand towards me. "He will be working with you for the next year" he informed her.

She roared with laughter as she jumped off her bed landing on her bare feet. She skipped over to the glass and bent her head to the side.

"There are two of you" she giggled looking back and forth between us. "Just like me." she smiled wide.

I couldn't help but smile at her assumption.

"His cute" she giggled. "Oh stop it Mary" she scolded herself.

I glanced to my father as she had a conversation with herself.

"We will be back later with your medication, ok Alice" my father told her.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You have already given me my medication silly" she said shaking her head. "No he hasn't, he gave it to me" she told herself. "No, he has given it to me" she argued again.

She threw her hands up in the air and continued to mumble to herself. I could see what my father was talking about because she was having a full blown argument with herself. I don't know why but it seemed sincere to me, it was like I was actually watching two people having a conversation. The only difference was that the two voices were coming from the same person. So what, I talk to myself all the time it doesn't mean I suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder.

I covered my hand with my mouth to hide my smile but I couldn't help but laugh into it. My father must of heard me because I felt a hard nudge from his elbow dig in my side.

"See you later Alice" He smiled.

"Bye Dr. Cullen's" she beamed as she skipped back to her bed.

Without a word I turned and followed him back out the section.

"Try to contain your humour Edward, this is not a circus!" He scolded me.

Wait, no that was the biggest fucking understatement of the entire century! This place was a circus, the patience's were the freaks and all the doctors and nurses were the clowns and jokers of this place. This whole place was a fucking freak show, a total fucking joke.

I followed him back down the hallway to section five. Again he swiped his key card and we entered into another section with six room. I hesitated at first but slowly followed him to the room on the end.

"Case Two" he said as I looked through the glass.

The cell was exactly the same as Alice's so I presumed all the cells were like this. My eyes gazed over the bed and that's when I caught my first glimpse of _her_.

She was sitting on the bed with her knees tucked up to her chest. Her body was slightly slumped to the side as she lent up against the wall. Her body was thin and just like Alice the hospital attire hung off her. Her long messy brown hair had fallen to one side of her heart shaped face creating a flow of chocolate down her chest.

She was staring intensely at the washed white wall ahead of her not even taking the time to blink. It only took one look into her deep chocolate brown eyes to realise that she wasn't staring at the wall ahead of her, she was staring into nothing. It was like there wasn't an ounce of life or hope left in her it was like looking at just an outer shell of a human being nothing more.

"Good morning Isabella" dad interrupted my thoughts.

She didn't even acknowledge him not even a flinch.

"Isabella this is my son Dr. Cullen he will be working with you over the next year" he informed her.

For some strange reason my stomach fluttered like there was one loose butterfly in it because a soon as he introduced me I actually wanted her to turn her head to look at me. _Wait what? Why the fuck did I just think that, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ I questioned my own thoughts.

Again she didn't even acknowledge him. I wish I had the ability to do that I scoffed to myself. If I would't have known any better I would have thought that she was dead because she didn't flinch, murmur or even fucking blink. I suddenly felt disapointment wash over me because I wanted her to turn around and look at me. I wanted her to notice me and because she didn't it almost saddened me.

_Whoa whoa fucking whoa Cullen! _I shouted in my head. I never feel disapointed and most of all fucking sad! What the fuck was wrong with me? Was there some sort of fucking voodoo witchcraft shit going on around here to make me feel things? Its this place it has to be I need to get the fuck out of here!

Without a word I turned around and walked off out the section.

"Edward where do you think you are going?" my father growled at me.

I ignored him and continued walking out the Vault to the hallway.

"Edward" he said grabbing my shoulder spinning me around.

"What!" I snarled glaring at him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I just needed to get out of there alright"

"No it's not alright! You are here to do a job Edward and you will do it in a professional manner"

"What's that suppose to mean" I questioned him.

"I saw the way you reacted Edward and I warned you about it, you can never get emotional involved in anyway"

"So what I am supposed to do, treat them like robots?"

"Yes" he simply answered.

I didn't know why his answer bothered me but it did. They were fucking human beings for god sake, even though they were crazy they still had thoughts and feeling like everybody else.

_Fuck sake!_ I screamed in my head and rolled my eyes. Where the fuck was all these emotions coming from? I didn't give a fuck about all this shit this morning so why the sudden change and the need to defend those crazy fucks?

"No wonder they aren't making any progress if you treat them like shit" I spat.

I wasn't just talking about the patients I was speaking from personal experience.

"Excuse me?" he said folding his arms.

"Your excused" I spat before turning around and walked off towards his office.

I entered his office and quickly exchanged my lab coat with my jacket before throwing the stupid thing across the floor. I had to get out of here, I had to get out now! I left his office slamming the door behind me. I walked through the hallways carefully following the signed above me back to the entrance hall.

I quickly walked to the exit and came to a halt at the chain linked fences again. The security guard noticed me as soon as I walked in. He buzzed the gate which lead me back in the inspection room.

"Did you have a nice day Dr. Cullen?"

"No I didn't but I suppose you already knew that" I spat through my teeth.

Before he could reply I was already in the reception area walking out the front door.

"Excuse me you have to sign out" The guard called me back.

I huffed and walked back to the desk to sign my name out of hell. There was a different security guard this time that was sat behind the desk who I guessed was the day watchman.

"What's the number to the front gate" I asked.

Suddenly I remember that I came here with my father, fuck!

And I didn't have a car, fuck!

So I would have to walk, even bigger fuck!

I didn't really care the slightest I could have used a walk anyway and I just wanted to get the fuck out of this place as fast as I could.

"Can I see your I.D badge please?"

I groaned outwards as I suddenly realised I left my badge and key card in my lab coat pocket, FUCK!

"I've left it in my office"

He gave me an odd look before grabbing a folder from the top of a pile of paperwork.

"Look I'm not a fucking psycho that found these expensive clothes just lying around then planned to escape out the front door then on top of that take the time to sign my name out and ask for the gate code!" I almost shouted at him.

He raised one eyebrow at me before looking though the folder.

"What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Ah yes Dr. Cullen here you are" he said finding my name.

Congratulations you get a gold star fucker I wanted to shout but didn't. He closed the folder and replaced it back on the pile before he turned back to me.

"1953" he informed me.

I didn't even take the time to thank that stupid moron I was out of there faster than a bolt of lightning.

I jogged down the steps and across the parking lot. I started to make my way down the windy road and not a moment sooner I was at the cast iron gates. I entered the code the guard gave me and they slowly creaked open.

Seriously a fucking can of _WD-40_ doesn't cost that much I groaned to myself. I left just enough room for a tiny opening then slipped through it instead of waiting for it open all the way then I began to walk the long journey home.

I made it back home in a little under an hour and a half. I didn't have any money for the bus so yes I had to walk the whole fucking way! I climbed up to the porch steps and in the door. I didn't know if anybody was home but I couldn't care less. I ascended the stairs and into my bedroom locking it behind me. I threw my jacket on the floor and slumped on my bed locking my palms together over my head.

It felt good to get away from that place but at the same time I felt the need to go back. Why I simply didn't know. Why did I feel so emotional all of a sudden and why did I even care about people I didn't even know? Did I care?

I brushed my face in my hands and groaned inward and glanced towards my bookshelf. Something caught my eye which made me jump up from my bed and head over to it. It was a history book, but that's not the book I wanted to pick up.

Instead I went to my closet and reached up to a plastic box that was on the top shelf. I placed it on the ground and searched through all the paperwork until I found my history assignments from school. I quickly scanned through my elegant writing and placed the words _'Sensa Mea Lux Videbis'_ from the sign outside the hospital in my head.

"Through my teachings you will see the light" I whispered to myself.

That saying was indeed true but why was it placed on a building where there were no teaching involved. They treated people like robots not even caring about their feelings. I agree with my father on some levels that you should be professional but I didn't agree with him entirely on getting involved because you needed to be involved to some extent. Why couldn't we just sit down and talk to them normally instead of like _im-__a-doctor-who-gets-paid-to-sort-out-your-shit-even-though-im-not-really-interested_ sort of thing.

I tided up the paperwork and replace the box back on the self before returning to my bed. I didn't know why or how that place made me so wound up so I put it down to just recieveing to much info in one day. Honestly I thought crazy people lost there mind, talked to themseleves, and act like morons but from what ive seen today thats not the case.

Alice and Isabella's cases go deeper then that and I agree with my father about there conditions manifesting. Maybe they suffered that much stress and anxiety that there minds created a delusional world that they could escape to and maybe opening up to them and taking the time to get to know them would help them progress. They could feel like they have a friend, a person they can trust and they could feel like they are not alone.

"Isabella" I whispered outloud.

That name didn't feel right as I spoke it for the first time so I repeated her name and broke it up.

"Isabella, Isabell, Isa, Bel, La, Bella"

"Bella" I whispered.

It was like a light switch went off in my head.

"Bella" I whispered again and smiled.

That cetainly felt better than Isabella I mean who needs the Isa anyway. I sat there for a moment and recalled the first moment I had saw her. She looked so defeated and whats the word, damned maybe? If it was true about Bella being abused and judging by what my father had told me then she must have endured pure hell for a long time.

If a person has literally experienced hell in there life then how do you help them? How do you pull them back to earth and tell them that what ever happened to them wasn't there fault and you will do everything in your power to make sure that they are safe and would never get hurt again? I knew I would have to somehow find a way for both Bella and Alice to trust me but trust was something that had to be earned and Alice and Bella were far from leaning at these stages.

One thing that I was absolutely certain about was that my father was wrong about the vault. It wasn't there to keep them in, it was to keep people out. If you lock up a person eventually you forget all about them. You would rather lock them up and hope that they would wither away and die than to actually admit that they need help. I couldn't do that, I couldn't just walk away and forget about them like they don't exist.

My father opened up a whole new world to me today that most people don't care about or even think twice about. I was going to stay true to the saying above the door. I was going to teach Bella and Alice. I was going to help them both so hopefully they could escape the dark shadows that haunt them and be set free in the light.


	4. Animal Instincts

**CHAPTER THREE – ANIMAL INSTINCTS**

**EDWARD POV**

I opened my eyes before my alarm could wake me up. Somehow I managed to get a few hours sleep last night through all the tossing and turning. I had woken up panting in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I had been arguing with my father about something I can't remember which resulted with me storming out the house. I had gotten lost and the only thing I could remember after that was lying face down in a ditch. It was not the argument or the fact I was lying in a ditch that woke me up, it was the feeling of emptiness and loneliness. Nobody cared or even thought to even look for me. It was just me alone lying in a ditch. I understood that people didn't give a shit about other peoples lives because they too busy with their own but it wouldn't hurt them to take a fucking five minuet break and at least try to acknowledge others.

I sighed climbing out of my bed and grabbed a towel out the clean laundry hamper then headed into my bathroom. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water trickled down my cold skin making all the hairs stand up on my arms one by one. I lathered some milk and honey shampoo in my hair letting the hot water and bubbles run down my torso. For some strange reason I scrubbed myself twice maybe it was to get rid of all the sweat that pour out of me last night from waking up from that nightmare or maybe it was to try and clean the invisible dirt away from the ditch I was in.

After spending an hour in there I finally got out. I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into my bedroom straight into my walk in wardrobe. I decided to go for black pants and a dark blue shirt nothing to extravagant but nothing to _I've-just-walked-in-from-a-night-out_ sort of thing that my father would have put it. I slipped into my shiny black shoes and walked into my bedroom again grabbing my jacket from off the floor.

"Round two" I whispered to myself leaving my room.

I descended the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen. My mother was in her usual spot dressed in lovely attire as usual but it was accompanied with an apron as she stood behind the counter flipping eggs in a pan.

"Morning mother" I said walking around the Island planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning Edward" she said as I poured myself some coffee.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Alright" I said half heartedly taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"Your father" She said emphasising the word father "Left for work early this morning, speaking of your father he told me what happened yesterday"

Great nothing like a fucking therapy speech before breakfast.

"And?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"And I'm not going to have a go at you if that's what you're thinking"

I couldn't help but look at her dumb struck.

"What?"

"I said I'm not going to have a go at you for walking out like you did. I don't think I would be able to take all that in one day either Edward, But"

There it is the but, there always has to be a fucking but.

"But you should have handled it better. If you needed some time you should have just taken a break or sat in your fathers office not storm out of there like a five year old. That's your job Edward if every person just suddenly stormed out from their jobs we wouldn't have anything would we?"

_My job_ I snorted to myself. Yeah it was my job I wanted this job. I sent myself to medical school and decided to do a year's intern with my controlling and overbearing father at a fucking nut house because this was something I wanted to do!

"For your information this is not my job, this is Carlisle's job that I was dragged into by the scruff of my neck!"

"That's not fair Edward, you're father and I just want what's best for"

"Don't even play that card" I interrupted her "You can't possible no what's best for me because it is my life. You should trust me to choose what is best for me even if im not a fucking great and power doctor like"

"Watch your language young man, your father works hard for this family and I will not stand here and listen to you bad mouthing him!"

"Always taking his side" I snorted getting up from my seat.

"His my husband Edward, he works hard and provides for this family and we only want what's best".

I stopped just before I left the kitchen I didn't mean the sudden outburst to come out like it did but her words pissed me off.

"And I'm your son, you suppose to love me and be proud of me know matter what choices or mistakes I make in my life, but I guess you won't need to worry about that being as I'm not living my life I'm living HIS life" I spat emphasising the the word his as I left the kitchen.

"Upset mom before breakfast, check" Emmett laughed coming down the stairs.

"Fuck you" I spat heading out the front door.

I ran down the steps towards my Volvo and climbed in.

"Another great start to a great fucking day" I groaned to myself as I began to drive to hell.

It took me under twenty minutes to get there, partly because my car was faster than my fathers but mainly because he drove like fucking 2mph. I drove up the windy roads and stopped at the cast iron gates. I stretched my arm out and punching in the code as the window rolled down automatically. The gates groaned to life and slowly crept open.

"Can't you fucking be anymore slower" I groaned at the gate.

Eventually they opened far enough for me to squeeze my car in. I drove all the way up the top though the opening of the trees that revealed my hell. I spotted my fathers car and parked up next to it. I climbed out and jogged up the steps and glanced at the sign above me before entering the building.

I made a deal with myself last night that I was going to help Alice and Bella to the best of my abilities but I wanted to help them the way I wanted to not how my father wanted me to help them. But first I would have to observe both of them for a while to see if my master plan would actually work. I thought it would be best to start with Bella first purely because she has to have one on one sessions so at least I could use that to my advantage.

I entered the reception to see Mitch back behind the desk.

"Good morning Dr Cullen " he beamed.

"Morning Mitch" I said walking over to the desk to sign my name in.

My eyes scrolled across the sign in book and I noticed my fathers name was at the top of the list. He had signed in four hours ago.

"He really did leave early" I snorted to myself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" I said placing the pen down.

"Have a nice day Dr. Cullen" His voice echoed.

I groaned inward as I walked towards the gate and listened as the buzzer went off sliding the gate across. I walked into the inspection room and took my shoes and jacket off.

"All clear Dr. Cullen" the guard said as I walked thought the metal detector.

I put my shoes back on and collected my jacket then made my way through the next sliding gate to the entrance hall.

Without looking around this time I walked straight into the east wing and followed the signs to my fathers office. I didn't even bother to knock I just walked straight in, what's the point and besides technically it has got my name on the door so why should I knock to enter my own office.

"Edward" my father called out looking up from his paperwork.

"Carlisle" I nodded.

"This is a surprise I didn't expect to see you in today after your childish outburst yesterday" he snorted.

Keep calm Cullen I told myself, arguing with my father would not help Alice or Bella if anything he would fire my ass that way I would never be able to help them so I would have to play by my father's rules, to some extent.

"Father, yesterday was a lot to take in and I know it was wrong of me just to run off. I should have handled the situation like an adult. I have given it some thought and I would like to start again and at least try to work with you and the patients"

I couldn't help but notice the huge grin creep up on his face.

"Well that was very noble of you Edward and thank you for being so grown up about all of this" he beamed.

And the award goes to me for being the best fucking actor of all time.

"So have you given any thought regarding your cases now that you have seen them in person?" he asked motioning his hand toward the seat in front of him.

"Yes I have given my two people some thought" I said emphasising the word people before taking my seat. "I can clearly see that Alice believes that she does indeed share her body with her twin but I'm not sure I believe it"

"Explain" he said clasping his hands together.

"Well after observing her yesterday it's obvious that she's deluded, but delusions can come from being locked up in solitary. It can cause a person to talk to them self. I think keeping Alice locked up away from human contact is doing more damage to her than you might think. I mean think about the choices she either does have the soul of her dead sister inside her or she is answering her own thoughts and believes that whoever is talking to her is actually another person but in fact it is herself"

I watched as his eye brows pulled down as he considered my evaluation.

"So you're saying that we should let her run wild with other patience's that are just as deluded as her?"

"No, I'm saying that if she had a social life like somebody to talk to or even a friend then hopefully that would distract her and who knows it might help her delusions disappear. Along with the medication I think group therapy would be a good idea as well"

"Ok Edward ill take your advice into consideration and see if I can could arrange for Miss Brandon to attend a few group therapy sessions. If the results are a good outcome then we will consider keeping her on the program" He said writing in his notebook.

"Next case" he said starting a new page.

Bella, Bella, Bella, what could I say about Bella? That she was dead, that she was just an outer shell of a human being with no life, no hope no nothing. That wasting my energy to even mention her name in a sentence was useless because there was no way to help such a damned person. No I couldn't, I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. A person like Bella could never be damned even thought they have experience a hard life there comes a time when something good will happen even if that something was small, right?

"Bell" I paused "Isabella" I quickly recovered myself. "She's seems" I couldn't get the words out.

Why was it so hard to even talk about her?

"She, lost"

She was lost, like me in my dream this morning even thought I have never experienced what she must have went through in reality I felt it in my dream. The feeling of being alone, empty with no one to care about you, no one to even notice that you actually exist. The feeling of loneliness, the feeling of solitude.

"What do you mean she's lost?"

"Carlisle I know im new in this field and correct me if im wrong but, isn't it possible for a persons mind to go into some sort of comatose state even if the persons body is not?"

"It is a possibility, a very small one but it is possible" he agreed.

"Ok think of it like this for instance, When your body gets hurt you feel pain am I right?" I asked and he nodded "Well when that pain is constant you almost get used to it so the pain subsides and eventually you dont feel anything anymore. What if in this scenario instead of Isabella's body surrendering it was her mind. Carlisle if she had suffered that much abuse and that much stress and discomfort then maybe her mind created some sort of delusional world that she has escape into and her mind had built a barrier around it to protect herself thats why she has no recognition of anybody around her or her surroundings. If your observation and records are indeed true then she must have experienced awful things that eventually made her dormant. She has buried her thoughts and emotions deep inside and she has become just an outer shell, a mute from the world. I agree that she needs one on one sessions and I think they need to be constant."

"Isabella is already having one on one sessions with our councillors Edward and she isn't making any progress at all, in fact she has became more adamant towards others."

I didn't know where the sudden outburst came from and right how I didn't care.

"What do you expect she talking to councillors people who don't give a shit, people who just sit there and keep one eye on their watch. For fuck sake there only talking with her because they're getting paid to do it"

"Edward I understand your observation and I'm not disagreeing with you but if your evaluation is correct then Isabella will need a lot of time with a lot of specially trained doctors and physiatrist that we simply don't have the funds for. We are already understaffed and having constant one on one sessions with either myself or the very few doctors that we already have will take up a lot of time and resorces that we simply don't have"

How can he have the audacity to sit there and play god. Who gives him the right to choose which patience lives or dies or in this case actually having the chance of a normal life or simply rotting away with the darkness? I couldn't help but smirk at my own thoughts because I was right, you would rather lock up a person and hope they wither and die than to actually help them. Not me, I was going to help them even if it took a lifetime. I was glad for my fathers negative rant because it gave me the perfect opportunity to step in.

"She doesn't need a fucking physicist, a councillor or a doctor for that matter. She needs somebody who she can relate to, somebody who's not going to judge her. Somebody normal who is going to listen to her and somebody who actually wants to help her"

He knew what I was getting at and even if he did disagree I would protest till I was blue in the face because for some strange reason I felt drawn towards her. Call it what you like but whenever I thought about her or her name was mentioned I felt the need to see her, to comfort her. It was like the instinct of an animal if you're mate or young are in danger the male would provide and protect them. Whatever I felt towards her the feeling of pity never left me either.

"So who might this someone be?"

I folded my arms and put my _I'm-not-going-to-budge-face _on and answered him with one simple word.

"Me"


	5. Reading Between The Lines

**CHAPTER FOUR – READING BETWEEN THE LINES**

**EDWARD POV**

"Absolutely not" my father said shaking his head.

"Why!" I protested.

"Because you're only an intern Edward, you're not qualified to deal with this sort of situation"

"So what am I suppose to do for the next year just be your fucking shadow and follow you around like a dog"

"Edward you are here to observe and report, nothing more until you finish medical school you are not allow to give medicine or participate in treatments of any kind by yourself without proper supervision. You are to observe and report the progress of your cases so myself and other practitioners can help them the best way we are qualified to help them"

"This is ridiculous" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Edward I know you feel this way but"

"You're not even helping them!" I interrupted.

"Edward I have taken your evaluation into consideration and if Isabella has slipped so far into her mind as you say then we are talking about things that neither one of us have ever done. We are talking about going into a person's mind and breaking those barriers she has put up. Even if we do cat scans and monitor her brain activity there's simply know way of knowing how far she has buried herself into her mind. I'm sorry Edward but we simply don't have the staff or the equipment"

"You're a fucking hypocrite, you just said that I had to observe and report then tell you so you can help Bella and now you're saying you can't. You're a fucking joke this whole place is a joke!"

I was expecting him to either throw me out or give me a big disappointed father speech but I was surprised when he clasped his hand together and smiled into them.

"So you have already moved onto nicknames now have you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he smiled again.

"I must say Bella suits her better" he smiled.

He must have picked up the name I gave her through my little rant.

"What about hypnosis?" I asked ignoring his remark about her name.

"Hypnosis is a common method that we do use that has helped other patience but those patience's are awake going into a hypnosis state. Isabella is already in some sort of hypnosis state. We have never preformed a hypnosis treatment within a hypnosis state and have no idea what the outcome will be. It could do more damage to her like it could push her mind even further away from her body"

"Or it could help her and bring her out of it" I countered.

"Edward look, even if hypnosis was a part of her treatment program then you wouldn't be able to do it anyway because you have no idea how to perform one"

How hard could it be just give me a metronome and start counting back from ten.

"I'm sorry Edward but there is no way that you can perform sessions with Isabella without supervision because you are not qualified and besides, there is no way I can get a qualified person to attend the amount of sessions that Isabella will need"

So fucking what if I'm not qualified It's not like I'm going to ram pills down her throat if she didn't talk to me. Who the fuck needs qualifications just to sit down and talk anyway? Just then a light switch went off in my head. I didn't need to be qualified if I wasn't her doctor.

"Alright then you do it your way just sit her in a room with a stupid counsellor once a week and hope she will make some progress, and I will do it my way" I said folding my arms.

"Your way?" He asked.

"Just give me her session sheet and I will work around that"

"Edward I have already told you that you can't have sessions with her because you are not qualified"

"As a doctor, but you don't need qualifications to be a visitor"

"What do you mean?"

"Has Bella got visitation rights?"

"Yes but,"

"Great" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Edward you are her doctor you're not allowed to visit her"

"Well technically I'm not her doctor and I'm just observing and report as you briefly put it. I am just a concerned citizen who would like to visit a friend so therefore I can visit her whenever I want"

"Edward you're not her friend" he reminded me.

"Yet"

"Edward I forbid it, I told you not to get emotional involved with a patient" He hissed.

"Bella is not my patient. She has visitation rights and I am not breaking the law so this discussion is over"

I held my stance as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine but you are making a big mistake"

"It's about time I started making some" I sarcastically said.

He rolled his eyes and handed me her file.

"Her one on one sessions are every Tuesday. Her first session is at 11am and her second one is at 5pm. Here is your work schedule" he said handing me a slip.

I took a quick look which indicated I worked everyday apart from Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Thank fuck I only had to spend four days a week in this dump. I had written on her schedule that I was to visit Bella on my days off. Today was Tuesday so I was excited to be sitting with her during her sessions today.

"Thank you" I said giving him back the schedules.

"So you will be in Isabella's sessions with me during your work days and be with her during your days off whilst visiting. I hope you know what you are doing Edward"

"So do I" I replied.

I exchanged my jacket for my lab coat that was hanging up on the coat rack.

"Just remember Edward do not mix the two together. As from today the sessions you sit with me in are strictly doctor and patient therefore you are allowed to discuss her condition and treatments. When you see her as a visitor it's exactly what it says you are, you are nothing but a visitor do you understand me?"

"Yes" I agreed tiring to wipe the smirk off my face.

This shouldn't be too hard switching from Dr Cullen mode to Edward Cullen mode. As I put my lab coat on I pulled out a white handkerchief with blue embroidery around it. It had my initials stitched in the corner of it.

"What's this?"

"Your mother gave it me to give to you this morning, look it matches mine" He said pulling out his handkerchief but his had gold embroidery on it.

"Like father like son" I quietly muttered shoving the handkerchief back in my pocket.

"So what's first on our agenda" he asked standing up.

"It's nearly 11am" I smiled glancing at my watch.

"Ok, well if you would like to follow me" He replied.

I followed him out his office and down the long hallways. I was expecting to go to the vault again so I was surprised when we turned up the hallway and went up the flight of stairs.

"The nurses bring the patients up to the psychiatry room once there finished feeding and clothing them" He informed me.

I didn't answer him instead I remained silent all the way to the room. I actually felt a bit giddy as I entered why I didn't know. There was nothing special to the room it contained an old leather sofa, two chairs, a desk with a computer and a bookcase that occupied the far wall. My father placed one chair directly in front of the sofa then placed the other one behind him shoving it in the corner.

"Sit" He said signalling to the chair in the corner.

I was about to ask why but he beat me to it.

"We don't want to make her feel uncomfortable and observing is best done from a distance" He informed me.

Is that seriously how he sees it? I see it as keeping a distance and creating a space between us like they have the plague or something. How can a person trust you when you don't trust them to be more than two feet in front of you? I just shook my head and took my seat in the corner and let my father get on with it. He handed me her file and I began to jot down the time and date ready to record this session.

Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door. My father called whoever it was inside as he sat from behind his desk. The door opened and revealed a male nurse in white scrub like uniform. His hair was a dirty blonde colour that was tied back into a ponytail. His fist was clenched tightly around something but the door blocked my view from what it was.

"Sorry were late Dr Cullen she wasn't been cooperative this morning" He said yanking Bella in the door.

Without thinking I immediately rose to my feet and stalked over to him. It was like I had no control over my actions.

"Remove your hand from her arm right now!" I growled.

I didn't know where that sudden outburst came from and I didn't care. He had no right to drag her around like a ragdoll and from the size of him compared to her I'm right in saying that there was no need to hold her so tightly either.

"Edward calm down" Carlisle said.

I didn't even take any notice of him because this fucker still hadn't dropped his hand from her arm.

"Thank you James that will be all you may continue with your duties" Carlisle informed him.

We stood glaring at each other for a moment then James broke eye contact and dropped Bella's arm. He nodded to Carlisle then left without a word.

"What the fu"

"Not now Edward" Carlisle interrupted. "Good morning Isabella, would you like to follow me" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Carlisle guided her to the sofa. I returned to my seat in the corner and watched as Carlisle took his seat in front of Bella as she sat motionless on the sofa. She looked the same as she did the first time I had seen her. She was dressed in the same white hospital attire but this time she had white hospital slippers on her feet. Her hair had been brushed and put up into a high pony tail which revealed her heart shaped face and slender neck.

"Do you remember my son Edward that I introduced you to, he will be sitting in on today's session would you like that?" He spoke to her like a five year old.

Again I had the same feeling of disappointment when she didn't acknowledge me. I knew she wouldn't answer any of his questions but I was so curious about her voice I wondered what she sounded like. My father laid her down on the sofa and began examining her then proceeded to talk to her as I went into doctor mode to evaluate more ideas.

From what I learnt from my first year of medical school I knew that the signals sent from the central nervous system controls all aspects of the body. People who have suffered a brain injury or if the neutrons or the axons malfunction then the signals can't pass properly to a specific cell causing a part of the body not to work but in Bella's case her brain still controls all aspects of her body.

Her subconscious knows that we are here and her brain reacts to certain commands that's why with aid she has the ability to eat, sleep and sit down. If we put the food into her mouth her brain tells her to chew and swallow but Bella doesn't knows that we put the food in her mouth to begin with so to break this vicious circle we must bring Bella back from whatever place in her mind she is hiding.

I was pulled out of thought by the door being flung open.

"Dr Cullen we need you in the examination room Mr Bridges has gone out of control again he needs to be sedated" A female nurse informed him out of breath.

Carlisle immediately stood up and began walking across the room.

"I'll be back in a minuet Edward" He said before taking off with the nurse.

My eyes flickered over to Bella who was still lying down. She was staring intensely at the ceiling only blinking once or twice every minute. My eyes flickered back to the door then back at Bella before I stood up and placed my paperwork on the chair. I walked over to her and offered my hand out to her.

"Hi my names Edward" I introduced myself switching to Edward Cullen mode.

I knew she wouldn't shake my hand but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Do you mind if I sit you up?" I asked.

Again I knew she wouldn't answer me but it seemed only polite. I took her hand into mine and gentle pulled her up so she was sitting upright. I lowered myself next to her so I was at the same level as her. I wanted to show her that I was comfortable being this close to her.

My hands felt like they were wrapped around silk. Her skin was almost translucent and felt so soft like she moisturised everyday of her life. I snapped out of it and gentle moved my hands away from hers not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. For all I knew she didn't want to be touched by a stranger I mean who the fuck would? I wasn't really sure what to do or say after that so once again my eyes scanned the room then they feel onto the bookcase.

"Would you like me to read to you Bella?" I asked.

Even though she couldn't answer me there was no harm in tiring to get her to listen to me. I stood up and walked over to the bookcase and scanned through it. There were medical books on the first shelf then normal books on the second shelf. I dragged my fingers across the titles and pulled out _Jane Eyre_ by _Charlotte Bronte._ Why the fuck this one was here I didn't know but it was the only decent one there was. I wasn't a big fan of English Literature; our bookcase was filled with them back at home thanks to my mother. I walked back to the sofa and sat down leaving a gap big enough to say that _I-was-still-here-but-I-wasn't-invading-her-personal-space _sort of thing.

"Jane Eyre Chapter One" I announced and began to read.

"_There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed in the leafless shrubbery an hour in the morning; but since dinner (Mrs. Reed, when there was no company, dined early) the cold winter wind had brought with it clouds so sombre, and a rain so penetrating that further out-door exercise was now out of the question. I was glad of it: I never liked long walks, especially on chilly afternoons: dreadful to me was the coming home in the raw twilight, with nipped fingers and toes, and a heart saddened by the chidings of Bessie the nurse, and humbled by the consciousness of my physical inferiority to Eliza, John, and Georgiana Reed."_

I continued reading whilst catching a glance at her every now and again to watch the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. To see the tiny hairs stand up on her arms as she shivered slightly. Was she cold? I placed one hand gently on top of hers to feel her temperature. She was warm, warmer than me in fact. I removed my hand again along with the heat that her skin gave off leaving my hand slightly cooler from her touch.

I proceeded to read and again looked for any signs of discomfort or change in her. The only thing that did catch my eye was her eyes because her eyelids started blinking more times than usual. She blinked at least five times now instead of maybe once or twice a minute. Could this be a good sign? Could she hear my voice? Did she enjoy my reading? Was she at peace inside her mind or was she trapped in there trying to get out herself?

Its hard to discribe this connection I felt towards her. Its easy for my father to diagnose somebody from a cancer patient to somebody who has schizophrenia because its not the doctors who has to live with it. When I look at Bella I look past her condition. Its like holding your second, middle, and third finger together then placing them infront of your face and telling a person to read between the lines. Most people only see the fingers or the gesture but with Bella I see right past them to her face, the person hiding behind them. I suppose its like that with book, you read what the words say but you can't seem to place the true meaning behind them. I guess now I believe my fathers words, nobody chooses schizophrenia and nobody chose to lead a life in a nut house either.

I was beginning chapter two when she did something that made me pause. Her expression and posture was normal. The only thing that even indicated that she was alive was obviously her slow breathing and one single tear that slid down her cheek. I grabbed my handkerchief from my lab coat and wiped the tear away then placed the handkerchief into her hand. I scrunched her hand up to make a fist around it.

"Keep it" I whispered to her removing my hand again.

I didn't know if that tear was from joy or from sadness. Could she be hurting inside somehow? Was my reading upsetting her? I didn't know if to carry on or not but something told me to carry on because obviously it had affected her somehow. It didn't matter if she didn't like me reading or not the point was I was getting more results than my father did just by talking to her.

I continued reading through chapter two and I didn't even realise that it was nearly half twelve. Bella's session was only supposed to last an hour and there was still no sign of my father. Bella's tears never came back so that just made my thoughts drift again. Maybe she couldn't here my voice? Maybe she just got something in her eye which made it water? I didn't know so I just kept reading till the end of chapter two then closed the book when I was finished.

"We can continue chapter three next time if you want?" I asked.

I stood up and walked back to the bookcase and placed the book back in its original place. I turned around and jumped out my skin as Bella somehow now stood behind me. I didn't even hear her move but more importantly she did it on her own without anybody telling her to.

I looked down upon her as she tilted her head upwards to look at me. Even though her eyes were empty they were like pools of molten chocolate that I got lost in. I could almost feel the sadness and sorrow that reflected through them. They were burning into me which made a lump form at the back of my throat. Even though she didn't speak I could tell that she was tring to tell me something through her eyes. I was about to speak but the door opened.

"Edward" My father announced pulling my gaze away from her. "Sorry Mr Bridges was a handful was you just about to take her back to her room?"

"Um" was all I could get out.

"It's alright it's time for lunch anyway ill take her back down with me I have a few errands to run before my lunch so you can go for yours now" He told me taking Bella's hand.

I moved out the way and watched as he guided her out the room. The last thing I saw was her hand clenched tightly around my handkerchief as she disappeared out of sight.


	6. Methods

**CHAPTER FIVE – METHODS**

**EDWARD POV**

I picked at my lunch and watched as some of the female nurses undressed me with their eyes. _Sluts_ I thought to myself. My body may be here in the staffroom but my mind was elsewhere, Bella to be precise. How can one person have so much affect on me? She hasn't even spoken a word to me and already I could feel my emotions start to creep up on me that I had locked away inside my dead heart a long time ago.

I wasn't always like the pessimistic, horrible, moody bastard I am today. I used to have feelings and emotions at one point but being raised and living with a controlling overbearing father it seemed to harden me on the inside as well as the out. There's only so much a person can take before they are pushed to their limits and when that line is crossed you just snap, my father had crossed that line years ago. Instead of obeying him I rebelled against him which left me hating him rather than loving him. I couldn't remember the last time my father said those three little words to me or how proud he was of me.

I'm not going to lie and say my mother was a bad mother because she wasn't. She showed and gave me the love and affection that every child needed and lapped both Emmett and I in luxuries. We never went without and she put our needs before her own like a mother should. The only flaw with my mother was her love for my father. My father was the king of the house if you like and my mother being the ever so loving wife was at his beck and call. Always agreeing with him never questioned him and always took his side in a family argument.

My mother looked at the world through what I call beer goggles because she never saw anything clearly. Carlisle was her childhood sweetheart and she loved him with every fibre of her being so in her eyes he could do no wrong. I love my mother and deep down I knew that she only wanted what was best for her sons but she was too blind to see that whatever Carlisle wanted for us was not what we wanted. She knew I didn't want to become a doctor and work in this shit hole but after being convinced by my father which didn't take long by the way she was all for it.

Carlisle said that it would be a good opportunity for me and helping others was the best feeling in the world. What a fucking crock of shit that statement turned out to be. I knew my father loved his job and I was the only one in the family who could see that he loved it more than his family. My mother was blinded by love and Emmett was just an idiot who only cared about himself and where the next quick fuck was coming from. If my father wasn't so self centred and controlling, spent more time and used half the energy he puts into his work at home then I could gladly say that I have a loving supportive family and I wouldn't be the selfish egotistical prick I am today.

My father made me like this and for that I hate him. I built walls around myself and chained my heart up in steal chains because I swore to myself that nobody not even my father would see the real me that I lost contact with all those years ago. That's why I panicked the first day I got here, I wasn't used to all the emotions that flooded back to me like a tidal wave and I have Alice and most of all Bella to thank for that. I hated my father now more than ever because he dragged me in here and I had the misfortune of meeting these girls especially Bella who was slowly eating at my chains and it scared the fuck out of me.

I was brought out of thought by somebody clearing there throat. I looked up into a pair of brown eyes and I was actually surprised to see her not eye fucking me like the rest of the dolls in here.

"Is this seat taken?" The girl asked pointed to the empty chair in front of me.

"Does it look taken?" I countered and rolled my eyes at her stupid question.

"I guess not"

"Then why ask?"

"I see I've caught you at a bad time, I'm sorry" she apologised.

"Every times a bad time doll" I replied.

I was expecting her to walk away but she took a seat instead. I was quiet surprised by her forwardness most girls after being embarrassed would run away and cry or whatever they do.

"You must be the new guy"

"State the obvious" I shot back crossing my arms.

"There's no need to bite my head off with every answer, I'm just being polite and besides you look like you could use a friendly face to talk to" She smiled.

"I don't like talking to people, I enjoy the solitude"

"Well you're defiantly in the right place" She laughed.

I couldn't help but smirk at her comment. This girl seemed sincere the way she spoke and I felt like an ass by jumping the gun and treating her as one of my enemies.

"I'm sorry I was"

"A jerk" She perked up.

"Uncooperative" I smirked "Today's just been"

"Hard" She finished for me.

"You could say that doll"

"Well I'm not going to lie and say that it will get easier because nothing in this job is easy but over time you will learn to manage" She said.

Well at least she didn't lie and say it was going to be a walk in the park.

"And one other thing my names Angela not doll"

"Edward" I said holding my hand out for her.

"Pleasure" She shook my hand then returned to her food.

I'm not going to lie and say she wasn't attractive because she was maybe it was her long brown hair and brown eyes I liked or was it because she reminded me of somebody else? Even though her hair and eyes were slightly similar to Bella's not one person who sat in this staffroom could compare to the strange girl I felt oddly drawn to. Bella's eyes held mystery, sadness and sorrow, they were empty but amongst all that there was something else there that I could't put my finger on which intrigued me. If I lost myself in her eyes whilst her eyes were empty I could only imagine what would happen to me if they were full of life.

And here I am thinking about Bella again. Why does everything revert back to her? I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. I knew I was supposed to report her progress to my father but I didn't know if I should. Should I tell him that she showed some sort of emotion by letting one single tear escape from her eyes? Should I tell him that she used her institutive and walked over to me on her own accord? I knew it was the right thing to do but I was afraid that if I told him he would somehow exacerbate things and I didn't want to risk him kicking me out of her sessions.

I glanced at my watch which indicated it was nearly two o'clock. I had spent half an hour more than I suppose to on my lunch but I didn't care. I was so deep in thought I didn't even realise what day it was let alone the time. Maybe Bella's actions were just a fluke because I was a strange doctor that was new to her presences. Her next session was three hours away so I decided to monitor her again obviously with my father there this time to see if any of the things I saw this morning were in fact real and that I hadn't imagined it.

"Duty calls" I said standing up.

"It was nice to meet you Edward and good luck" Angela smiled.

I nodded and walked to the trash to dispose of my uneaten food. Angela seemed like a nice person and I had a feeling that we would get along just fine. Well at least I made one friend in this shit hole, fuck me it was like high school all over again. I discarded my food and placed my empty tray on the rack before headed to my father's office.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. My father introduced me to some more patients and I helped him administer there medication. I certainly could not do that on my own but I didn't see why I mean most of the patience's were prescribed Risperidone or Diazepam both in tablet form so all you had to do was make sure they take me orally.

For the more boisterous patients they had to be forced to take their medication or the doctors would mix it into the patient's solid or liquid intake without the patient knowing. One patient was that adamant about not taking his medication we had to physically hold him down then sedate him afterwards.

I must admit this job keeps you on your toes and I could imagine that every work day would be different somehow. It's not like working in an office and everything is the same and predictable which is why I strangely liked the fact that there was variety here. Every patient I have come across is different and unique in their own way and yet again I felt strange towards them like I was fascinated by them.

_Was I actually beginning to like this job? _I asked myself. No I couldn't. I couldn't like something I didn't want to do and this job was not what I wanted to do.

"It's nearly 5'oclock Edward" My father informed me.

I looked up from the patient we were examining and simply nodded to him. I may have looked like I didn't give a shit on the outside but inside was a different story. I was almost buzzing, almost.

"I'll finish up here and meet you in the physiatry room" He told me.

"Do you want me to get Bella?"

"Edward may I remind you that you are on duty so from now on can you please call her by her full name or address her as Miss Swan"

_Fucker!_ I wanted to say but I held my tongue and just nodded.

"And no the patients should be finishing their dinner soon so one of the nurses will bring her up" He informed me which reminded me.

"Who was that male nurse that brought her up last time?" I asked clenching my jaw to the memory.

I didn't know why I felt this strongly about the way he held her, maybe it's just the principle of the whole thing about treating them like they were ragdolls or just a useless waste of space. Fuck me I sound like an old washer woman. Since when did Edward Cullen even care about such things like that I asked myself.

"That was James, his one of the nurses in the vault"

"Don't you think it's a bit out of order treating a patient like that" I countered.

"Edward these patients can be a handful as you have seen today so it's only natural to be on your guard at all times. They are prone to lash out and even attack you Edward so it's just precaution measures that we take" He told me.

"What by nearly ripping their limbs off?" I hissed.

"Stop over exaggerating Edward, even though James can be tough sometimes he is good at his job and has been for the last two years. He knows his role and duties and so should yours now get to the psychiatry room your already late" He scolded me.

I locked my jaw and stormed out of the room. _Fucking stupid wanking prick_! I screamed in my head. My fist clenched as I stormed down the hallways like a charging bull seeing the colour red. I wanted to punch something or someone and I had a clear fucking image in my head of who I wanted to punch. I followed the signs to the psychiatry room and let out little grunts with each step. I needed to calm down before I got there I couldn't let Bella see me like this I might have scared her.

_What the fuck Cullen why are you even worried about scaring her!_ I screamed in my head. _She's nothing to you. She's just a useless nobody who is fucking out of her mind and waste of space on the planet!_ I spat to myself.

I ran up the flight of stairs and tried to block out my stupid thoughts. This is the affect my father has on me every time that fucker gets to me it's like a switch goes off and I become the tyrant I have known for so long. Maybe I'm the one who should be locked in a cell because I certainly had a split personality and it was all brought on by him.

"Mother fucking stupid asshole" I quietly mumbled to myself as I turned the corner.

"Ah Dr Cullen there you are" A female nurse greeted me.

Im glad that it wasn't James fucking face I didn't run into otherwise I would have exploded from how I was feeling right now. Bella was sat on a chair outside the door looking lifeless as usual. As well as hating my father for making me the way I was and for dumping me in this shit hole I was also hating him for making me think horrible thoughts about Bella. Just looking at her made me feel guilty about thinking such things about her.

"Thanks I can take it from here" I said to the nurse.

After she eye fucked me she turned on her heels and left without a word. I walked up to Bella and I couldn't help but smile as I noticed my handkerchief that was tightly clenched in her tiny hand like her life depended on it. Maybe she felt like it was some sort of security comfort thing like when a child carries around there favorite toy because it makes them feel safe. That thought made everything I felt prier to arriving here wash away.

I knelt down to her so I was at her level. It was like talking to a child in a way because I wanted her to feel like I was not in any way scolding her or talking down to her because in a child's eyes an adult looked like a giant. I wouldn't want to get spoken to by a giant and feel uncomfortable and intimidated so it's only fair that Bella didn't either even if she wasn't a child.

"Hi Bella" I greeted her.

None of this _good-afternoon-Miss-Swan-how-are-you-feeling-doctor-crap _it was plain and simply. I was under strict instructions to behave as Dr Cullen within work hours but my father could go to hell. While Bella and I had these little moments of alone time I was going to treat her like a normal person and therefore call her whatever I wanted to. I would only go into doctor mode when my father was here and right now his not here so fuck him. She didn't respond to my greeting which I expected.

"Would you like to go inside?" I asked giving her a genuine smile.

Again nothing, I placed my hand gently over the top of hers and got to my feet. I pulled her slightly just enough to signify that I was going in the door. She slowly rose to her feet and followed me inside then I closed the door behind me.

I walked her over to the sofa and sat her down like last time. The door opened and I sighed heavily pulling my hand away from her.

"Good, I see Isabella is here" my father smiled. "How are you Isabella?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat in my usual spot in the corner. My father passed me her file and I reluctantly jotted down the time again and began recording the session. He did pretty much the same as last time. He laid her down and examined her, talked to her like an inadequate child then shines a penlight in her eyes and told her to follow his finger. _Idiot!_ I shouted in my head can't he see that what he was doing was useless. I closed my eyes and flicked my pen back and forth between my fingers making it bounce of the file creating an annoying sound out of sheer boredom.

"Let me take this" I heard my father say.

The next thing I heard was music to my ears but I didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. The sound of Bella's screams made my eyes snap open and I jolted off the chair to my feet. She was screamed and thrashing uncontrollable on the sofa as my father hovered over her.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Isabella calm down!" My father warned her ignoring my question.

"What happened?" I almost yelled again.

"I was trying to take the handkerchief off her" he told me.

I didn't know what to feel in that moment but whatever I felt it was a good feeling because I couldn't help the grin that crept up on my face. Maybe she did think of it as some sort of comfort item. Whatever she was thinking didn't matter because I knew just by looking at her reaction now that I had somehow made progress with her with little effort I might add.

I just wanted to laugh in my father's face and say _'Ha ha I got better results than you did' _or '_Ha ha I was right and you were wrong' _or the best one '_You just got shamed by an intern and by your rebellious inexperienced son for that matter'_ with a big fat fuck you whilst giving him the middle finger thrown in somewhere.

The only thing that brought me down from my high was Bella. She was still screaming and shouting but sadly there were no words it was all muffled. Although I have never heard her speak with words her voice through her screams was almost musical to me like a high pitch soothing sound. The sort of sound you make when you find pure indulgence like when you eat soft, mouth watering, velvety chocolate ice-cream. Fuck me was this girl made from Hershey's?

"Isabella you need to calm down otherwise ill have to sedate you and you wouldn't like that would you?" My father threatened her.

Wouldn't like it? Fuck I wouldn't like that. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my cool if I watched him sedate her like some sort of wild animal and I knew that I would fucking hit the roof if I had to help administer the dose.

"Edward go to the nurses station downstairs and fetch me a syringe driver and Haloperidol" He ordered me.

"Carlisle you,"

"Now Edward!" He growled interrupting me.

I knew exactly what those items were and where to find them but I decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what that is" I said coldly and he grunted.

"Fine switch" He said pulling himself off Bella.

She continued to trash beneath him as I took her wrists into mine. He was out the door in a flash and within seconds I instantly dropped her wrists and knelt down to her. Without thinking I pulled her into my arms and wrapped them around her protectively. She continued to scream and slam her fist into my chest but I ignored them and let her take it out on me.

"Shh Bella it's alright" I reassured her.

Her punches became more violent against me and my chest began to hurt but instead of pulling away from her I pulled myself even closer to her.

"Shh Bella it's alright, your safe, I'm not going to hurt you" I repeated over and over again.

I rocked her back and forth on the sofa and rubbed circled into her back with my fingertips and let her tearless sobs become muffled in my shoulder. I didn't know how long I held her for but one by one I felt her punches become lighter, I heard her cries became no more than a faint whisper then finally the trembles of her body subside into nothing.

I wanted to pull away from her to see if she had somehow fallen asleep but I didn't want to move encase she started up again. It was the sound of the door opening that made me turn around and when I did I noticed that she had in fact fallen asleep. She nestled her head under my neck letting out a little whimper before settling back down.

"There's no need for that Carlisle" I said.

"I can see that" He replied coming in and closing the door.

He walked over to his desk and placed the syringe and Haloperidol down before taking a seat behind his desk. He wiped his face with his hands and sighed heavily into them.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"She lashed out and I calmed her down the end" I huffed.

"Not that" He said shaking his head "I meant how did you break her?"

Break her what the fuck was he talking about?

"What?"

"That is your handkerchief is it not?"

"So" I spat.

"Edward from all my years experience as a doctor I have seen some bizarre things in my time but I must say you have both impressed and baffled me the most" He smiled.

Was he being fucking funny? Was this his way of finally saying how proud his was of me, that I had done something right for a change. _Fucking Joker!_

"Isabella has not whimpered once let alone screamed. She had showed no emotion before in all the time she had been here and here she is throwing a tantrum because I went to take your handkerchief off her. You have only being here a day and already you have broken through her walls as you say she put up so enlighten me on how the hell you pulled it off"

I seriously didn't have an answer for him because I didn't know myself.

"I don't know" I said truthfully.

"It is obvious that she has some sort of connection to you because of the way she reacted to the handkerchief which by the way was a stupid idea Edward patients are not allowed such things even small things like that because they can find ways of using it as a weapon"

There he goes again finding the negatives in a situation and finding a way to scold me for something. Although he probably was right I still couldn't help but snort to that comment_. Everybody watch out a deadly patient is on the loose with a dangerous weapon that can plug your nose up and suffocate you. _Dickhead!

"Regardless of that, I'm actually quite happy that it happened because now I can see that Isabella is making progress even though I'm still baffled by how or what you did"

I was actually feeling uncomfortable in his attempts of trying to somehow praise me. He wasn't happy for me or for Bella he was happy because I made his job a lot fucking easier. I didn't want to make him happy I would love nothing more than to see him struggle, be lonely and depressed like I have been so many times before.

One day I hope that he would fall flat on his face so I can laugh, spit on him then walk past him like he don't exist. I never once thought about Carlisle as a father more like a sperm donor because he never once was a father to me. Emmett and I were just something for him to control. If that somehow didn't sum up how much I hated my own father in one sentence then I didn't know what else I could say that did.

There was silence for a while so I turned my attention back to the weird and wonderful creature that was still in my arms. My knees were beginning to hurt so I leaned her backwards and carefully lowered her so she was lying down. I got to my feet and walked over to her file that had fallen on the floor due to me jolting up earlier. I scooped it up and closed it then walked over to my father's desk.

He was jotting something down in his notepad whilst deep in thought as I placed the file down on the table startling him.

"Edward, I am aware that Isabella is not making any progress with my methods so I'm interested to see how your methods will work out"

He couldn't be implying what I thought he was implying was he?

"I have made arrangements for you to take over Isabella's sessions and because there will be no medication involved within the session period then I don't see why you need to be supervised"

Was he taking the piss? Was he only saying these things to get my hopes up then shoot me down afterwards like he always did.

"Edward as head practitioner and I will also speak for everybody else in this hospital when I say that we only want what's best for the patience's and right now what's good for Isabella is you. She needs you right now and I can clearly see the connection she has to you. Although you will not be supervised you will still need to fill out her paperwork and report her progress to me each week."

I honestly didn't know what to say. Was I suppose to thank him, to feel grateful that he has given me the opportunity to help Bella in my own way how I wanted to all along? I suppose I should be grateful in a way but that didn't change the fact that I still loathed this man called my father. At least now I wouldn't have to visit her on my days off, not that I wouldn't because I would but I wouldn't have to worry about switching from different modes. Now I could be Edward to her all the times without my father knowing of course.

"Thank you" I whispered not quite sure what to say then he nodded in response.

"Well Edward it's getting late your shift will be ending soon. You can leave and tell your mother I'll be home around nine"

"Alright" I replied.

I turned back around and walked towards the sofa. I scooped Bella up in my arms and she whimpered which yet again was music to my ears as she nestled her head under my neck.

"You can leave her there Edward ill fetch one of the nurses to take her"

"No its alright ill take her" I said as I began walking out the office.

"Edward you don't" He began to protest.

"She's my patient now and ill decided who takes her where" I shot back before pushing the door open with my foot.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked out but I didn't care. If you thought I was high right after the handkerchief palaver then I must be on the fucking moon right about now. I couldn't help but grin wide as I strode down the hallways like I had just won the fucking lottery or something.

The truth was I had won something I had won against my father and my prize was nestled sweetly in my arms. Round one was complete and now it was time for round two with a patient named Alice but that game was in a whole new different ballpark altogether.


	7. Choices

**CHAPTER SIX - CHOICES**

**EDWARD POV**

I pulled up in the driveway to my house. Today had been a long but eventful day. After Bella's session today I carried her back to the so called vault. I must admit it was harder than I thought it was going to be to just leave her there. As soon as I gentle lowered her fragile body down onto the flimsy mattress I felt it hard to let go. I willed my arms to move away but they wouldn't budge it was like trying to pull a two ton weight it just wasn't possible.

I had no idea why I felt so strongly towards her and the feeling of not knowing made me feel sick to my core. She stirred as she rolled from my arms onto the mattress effortlessly but she didn't wake up as I somehow pulled my arms free. I was glad in a way because I couldn't handle having to look into her eyes then leave her alone, trapped in a small room behind a piece of glass like a zoo animal or a freak in a circus on show.

She still held onto my handkerchief cradling it to herself like it was her life support. She stirred a little but I waited for her to settle down again before I took off out of that place like a bat out of hell. I literally ran down the hallway to my father's office and exchanged my jacket for my lab coat. I took my ID badge and key card this time and slipped them into my jacket pocket before I took off again. I didn't want to run into my father again because I think we sort of ended on a light note, I think.

My father could have turned on his agreement at any time so the only other thing I had to do besides reporting Bella's progress to him was to keep him happy so he didn't turn on the evil bastard side of him and kick my ass out of here. What the fuck was I talking about he only had one side of him. This hospital was big and my father said it was extremely understaffed so by any luck the other patience's would keep him busy and off my ass for a while.

I shook away my thoughts and turned off the engine and climbed out my car. I noticed an unfamiliar black BMW parked outside with tinted windows. I didn't let it process in my mind that far to start wondering about it so I jogged up the porch steps and entered my house. I had a lot of planning to do tonight regarding Alice so I headed towards the stairs to my room.

There was laughing and talking coming from the kitchen in the back of the house but it was the smell of my mother's cooking that made me forget the stairs and head towards the kitchen.

"Edward" my mother beamed looking radiant as ever.

"Mother" I said kissing her cheek.

"How was your day?" she asked.

_Should I tell the truth and get a lecture or tell a lie and get praised_ I thought to myself.

"It was eventful" I replied and decided to meet down the middle.

"Good, you never guess who stopped by?" She smiled.

Before I could respond an arm snaked around the back of my throat and pulled me into a head lock. I was caught off guard and didn't have time to think about what I was about to do so I just did what came natural to me. I bent down and pulled on the arm making whoever was behind me to gambol through the air then land on the ground in front of me with a loud thud. Self defence 101 complementary of Emmett and Jackie Chan movies. I looked down to where my attacker gasped on the floor and a huge shit eating grin escaped my lips.

"Nice to see you Jasper" I grinned.

"Wish I could say the same" He countered.

I held my hand out to him and he took it too eagerly. Jasper was my old friend for Forks, we grew up together and I considered him more of a brother than my real brother Emmett. We wrapped are arms around each other and pulled ourselves into a man hug then finished with a slap on the shoulders. Jasper was shorter than me by about half a foot. He was slender built with short wavy blonde locks that ended just above his ears. I thought it was just a phase he was going through and would eventually chop them off once he got out of high school but it seemed that he was very adamant about keeping his locks.

"What are you doing here?" I grinned then pulled away.

It didn't matter what sort of mood I was in Jasper always seemed to bring a smile to my face.

"I was in town on business and thought I would pop in and say hi" He replied.

Jasper has always wanted to become a psychologists professor because he has always been fascinated with human behaviour. He was only nineteen the same age as myself, he had already studying psychology for a year at UCLA so he was still in training like myself. Although it took years to be qualified in any profession Jaspers unique edge and ability to learn quickly made him qualified in my eyes and his peers. Even though it didn't say so on paper that he was a qualified psychologist yet I knew that he was at the top of his game within his field so it wouldn't surprise me if he actually qualified at the end of this year.

Since we both left school and my father dragged the family to Seattle I rarely ever saw Jasper because he was busy with College. Despite the distance we still stayed in contact by phone or email and occasionally visited each other on the odd weekend every few months.

"Will you stay for dinner Jasper?" My mother asked.

"Of course Esme" He smiled.

I couldn't believe that he was here but more importantly I couldn't believe his timing. Call it what you will but maybe fate has intervened for once. I was actually prepared for a long night of careful planning to help Alice but it seems that my long night of planning has been cut in half.

"How long are you in town for?" I asked smiling.

I wrapped one arm around his shoulder then guided him to the dining room to ask him the biggest favour I have ever asked anybody in my life.

The pot roast my mother cooker was exquisite as always. I finished every mouthful until my stomach groaned from being completely stuffed. I kept mine and Jaspers conversation away from the ears of my mother and we only discussed it whenever she left the table.

"Thank you so much Esme that was delicious" Jasper said.

"Your very welcome Jasper, it's nice to get a compliment and feel appreciated now and then" My mother replied.

_You got that fucking right_ I wanted to say but didn't.

"Thanks mom that was lovely as always" I sarcastically said.

"Thank you Edward and Jasper have you got somewhere to stay tonight dear I could put a room up for you if you like?"

"No need Esme thank you I have accommodation at a hotel"

"Nonsense Jasper we wouldn't want you to spent money on a hotel when we have a perfectly good room for you"

"It really isn't a problem Esme, I'm here for a few weeks on business attending conferences so they have paid for it" He smiled.

"Ok dear well the offers still stands if you change your mind"

"Thanks" He replied looking at his watch "Well I better get going it's getting late once again thanks for dinner"

"Anytime dear" My mother smiled.

"I'll walk you out" I said standing up.

I followed him to the front door and closed the door once we were both outside.

"Thanks for doing this for me" I said.

"Edward you're like my brother and I'll do whatever I can do to help. From what very little you have told me I can only assess then give you my verdict. I'm not promising anything" He said.

Jasper was a compassionate person who enjoyed helping people. As well as being compassionate and being in the physiology field he was also the only person who saw Carlisle the way I did and understood the difficulties I had to go through on a daily basis under the watchful domineering eyes of my father. I knew I could trust Jasper to do this for me because I knew I could trust him with my life.

"I understand and thank you"

"No problem"

"I'll email you the directions later and see you tomorrow morning" I said.

"Alright" He said before climbing into his car.

"Eight O'clock" I nodded as he reversed.

"Eight O'clock" He repeated before he took off.

_Stage one complete_ I thought smugly to myself. I retreated up the porch steps then entered the house once again. I walked back towards the dining room to receive the dishes but noticed that my mother had already cleared the table. I walked into the kitchen then turned back around and headed down the hallway when I noticed the dishwasher was doing my work for me. I jogged up the two flights of stairs to my room then closed and locked the door behind me once inside. I stripped out my jacket and shoes then grabbed my laptop.

I sat on my bed balancing my laptop in my lap and sent a quick email to Jasper sending him the directions to the hospital and the code to gate. I knew that my plan was risky but I wasn't exactly breaking any laws more like bending them a little. Jasper didn't know anything regarding the real story behind Alice, all I told him was what diagnosis of schizophrenia she had including her dissociative identity disorder. I knew better than to reveal confidential stuff regarding a patient. Even though I could trust Jasper with my life and regardless about breaking the law about revealing confidential things I just couldn't bring myself to tell him more details about her. It felt like I was betraying her so besides her name and what type of schizophrenia she had Jasper was clueless.

I wanted a second opinion about her from somebody who knew nothing about her and just took her at face value. Jasper seemed a lot more experienced and to be honest a lot smarter than all of the normal psychiatrists in that place put together. Alice's delusions have manifested from lack of human contact and from years and years of built up guilt and regret. She needs somebody who will help pull her from that and somebody who is compassionate enough to do it not because there being paid to do it. Jasper is that somebody and I know that I can trust Alice in his hands.

I closed my laptop and placed it next to the side of my bed. I unbuttoned my shirt and shuffled out my pants finally letting them both slide off the bed. I couldn't be bothered to have a shower ill save that for in the morning. I'd had a long first day and tomorrow was going to be longer so without fuss I climbed under the covers and was out like a light.

My alarm buzzed as I opened my eyes to stare at the red flashing numbers that indicated it was 6:30 on my alarm clock. I shut it off and scrambled out of bed and yawned all the way to my on suite. I turned on the shower and stripped out my boxers before I stepped in. I washed my hair and lathered myself in milk and honey shampoo before rinsing it all off. I continued to yawn as I stepped out the shower and quickly dried myself and giving my hair a once over with the towel.

I threw the towel in the laundry hamper and stepped up to the sink and brushed my teeth. When I was finished I walked back into my room naked and went straight to my walk in wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of black smart pants as usual then choose a cream coloured shirt to go with it. I changed into some fresh boxers and socks before putting my chosen outfit on.

I walked back out to my room and scooped up my dirty clothes from last night then shoved them in the laundry hamper. I briskly made my bed and put my shoes on then grabbed my jacket. I unlocked my door then headed downstairs to the kitchen where I knew my mother would be. She was standing in the same spot near the stove as I entered.

"Morning mother" I said kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Edward, sleep well?"

"Yeah" I replied grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Edward your father got a call this morning he has to go out of town for a while next week for a doctor's convention"

"Do I have to go?"

"Oh no sweetie it's not for interns" She told me.

Thank fuck for that there was no way in hell I would survive that thing. I would have died of boredom within the first hour.

"Oh darn it I had my hopes up as well" I sarcastically said.

"Don't worry baby you will get to go to one eventually"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the breakfast stools.

"It's called sarcasm, learn it mother"

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing" I said taking a slip of my drink.

I was actually giddy hearing that my father would be out of town so he would be out of my hair for a while. You never know if I pray hard enough maybe a racoon will jump out in the middle of a road whilst his driving that way it could end the suffering which was my life. I knew it was wrong and hurtful to even think such things about your parents but that fucker well and truly deserved everything he got and in my eyes I only had one parent and that was my mother.

"Eddie" Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes and groaned in my cup causing bubbles to appear in it. He pulled up a chair next to me as my mother placed plates full of eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes on the table.

"My names Edward fucker" I spat grabbing a plate.

"Language" My mother glared.

I ignored my mother's scolding looks and helped myself to a small portion of breakfast then began eating.

"Are you coming to my game on Friday?" Emmett asked whilst shoving his mouth full of food.

Friday was my day off but I still wasn't going to waste it at a stupid football game. I fucking hated the sport, who in their right mind would sit there and watch overgrown men getting sweaty whilst pummelling themselves over a ball and on top of that watch stupid horny girls throw themselves up in the air then make pyramids and star shapes whilst cheering about stuff they don't give a shit about.

"No" I said plain and simple.

"Why?"

"Because I've got better thing to do then watch you tackle grown men and flirt with cheerleaders"

"Hey I don't just flirt with the cheerleaders" He smirked with a wink.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You need to lighten up bro your too tense" He laughed.

I silently devoured my breakfast cursing at god for giving me an idiotic sibling then took my plate to the sink when I was finished.

"When was the last time you got laid bro?" He asked.

"Emmett do yourself a favour and stop talking with your mouth full, actually no please continue that way you might choke on your food and die"

"Edward!" My mother scolded me.

I rolled my sleeves up and washed my plate then put it on the drying board when I was finished. My mother rolled her eyes at the bickering of her two sons and walked out shaking her head.

"I bet there some tight pussy at your place" He laughed.

I didn't know why but that statement pissed me the fuck off.

"But there probably contaminated and shit" He continued "You need to let of some steam bro just say the word and ill hook you up with some girls"

I rolled my sleeves back down and grabbed my jacket from the chair.

"One, no thanks bro" I hissed out the word bro. "Two I would probably get more diseases from your leftover girls then I would get from my work and thirdly the only thing that will be getting hooked up is your dick on the nearest telephone pole if you fucking ask me about my sex life again, got it!" I spat.

His mouth was hanging open in shock from getting tongue lashed. I smirked and walked out before he could respond. This day was actually starting off better than I hoped which made my mood brighten up a little. I descended the porch steps and walked over to my car. I climbed in then made my way to work.

I made it to the hospital within twenty minutes. I drove up the windy road and punched in the gate code then waited for the gates to wake the fuck up. Once they were open I drove through them and continued up the windy road before coming to a halt in the parking lot. I climbed out and headed towards the stairs whilst looking at my watch. It was quarter to eight so fifteen minutes was all I needed before Jasper would arrive. I climbed the huge steps and entered the reception area.

"Good morning Dr Cullen" Mitch greeted me.

"Morning Mitch" I greeted him.

I walked over to the desk and signed my name in. I only had to see my father's name at the top of the list before my mood went from happy to miserably in one point two seconds.

"Can I see the visitation book please?" I asked.

"For what reason?" He replied.

I knew he was only doing his job and being told to ask that so I didn't give him too much grief about asking me.

"I need to check my visitation schedule with Bel.. I mean Miss Swan" I lied.

"Is it authorised by a practitioner?"

"Yes my father knows about it you can call him if you like to confirm"

I didn't lie because Carlisle knew about my visitation plans with Bella.

"That's not necessary Dr Cullen, which ward is it?" He asked.

"Sector six"

"Ah the vault" He corrected me "One second" He said then disappeared in the back.

I knew all too well that you couldn't just walk in and visitor somebody without an appointment or without proper authority so this was my part of the plan.

"Here we are" He said passing me a folder.

I placed it on the desk and flipped through the detailed pages until I came across Alice's name. All I needed now was a way to distract the guard and as luck would have it the phone rang. Coincidence, I think not.

"Seattle Psychiatric hospital Mitch speaking how can I help you?" He spoke.

I took the same pen I had used to sign my name in and wrote down a bogus appointment with Jasper and wrote down a random date from last week to prove that the appointment was made before hand then jotted down today's date in which the appointment would take place. Even though Alice was assigned to me I was still only an intern so I was not allowed to arrange any appointments without proper authority but fuck was I going to run it through my father first. I closed the file and placed the folder on the side just in time as Mitch slammed the phone down.

"Damn kids and their prank calls" He huffed.

I smiled to myself because even though it was just a prank call to Mitch it was also my next cue to get moving.

"Thanks" I said walking off.

He buzzed the gate and I stepped through to the inspection room. I removed my shoes and placed them on the table along with my coat, ID badge and car keys. I stepped through and received them then headed through to the grand hall after I replaced my shoes.

I hastily made my way down the hallways of the east wing and made my way to my father's office and silently prayed that he would not be in there. I walked in and was happy to find it empty. I closed the door behind me and exchanged my jacket for my lab coat then took a seat behind my father's desk. I counted the seconds on my watch and a few seconds after eight o'clock the phone rang. I cleared my throat and tried to put the best Carlisle impression I could on and hoped that I could pass for him.

"Dr Cullen speaking" I answered in a much deeper voice than my own.

"Good morning Dr Cullen I have Dr Jasper Whitlock here in reception he is scheduled to see Miss Alice Brandon today at 8.30"

"Yes I'm aware of that thank you. I'll send Edward down to retrieve him when Miss Brandon is ready"

"Brilliant thanks"

I hung up without replying then made my way back out the door. I have yet to run into my father so hopefully he was preoccupied elsewhere in the hospital. I made my way to the vault and swiped my key card which allowed access into the huge steel doors. I walked down the hallway and walked up to the nurse on reception. She looked up miserably from behind her glasses and I couldn't help but notice the twinkle in her eyes when she realised it was me.

"Good morning Dr Cullen, how are you?" She asked with a fake smile.

There was that must lust and desire in her eyes I had the urge to shout clean up on isle three. It wouldn't surprise me if she soaked through her uniform and right through the chair.

"I need Miss Brandon down the visitation wing in fifteen minutes" I said ignoring her question.

"Right away doctor" She complied.

I was in two minds whether or not to see Bella beings as I was here. I wanted to see her and greet her good morning but I was hesitant because I knew that it would be hard for me to walk away afterwards. I had only met her two days ago and I can't get her out of my head. I hated the thought that she only had one session per week but now that I had been given the reins then maybe I would have free reign over her session schedule as well. If my father was so adamant that I was what Bella needed and if he was that determined to help her then I see no reason why he would refused more sessions.

"Are you alright doctor?" The nurse asked.

I didn't even realise I was still stood at reception. I probably looked like a complete idiot just standing there zoned out like a zombie but why the fuck did I care it just gave her more time to ogle my goodies.

_Ogle my goodies?_ _Alright calm down Edwina_ I told myself. I just shook my head and walked off not towards the exit but to section five. I swiped my key card by the handle of the glass doors and walked in. I went straight to the end room and slowly peered my head around.

Bella was sitting in the same position I saw her in when I first met her in this same cell. She was sitting on the mattress with her knees tucked up to her chest. Her body was slightly slumped to the side and her head was slightly tilted so the only thing I could see was the corner of her eye but I could tell that she was just staring at the white wall ahead of her. _Damn this girl could really watch paint dry _I stated to myself.

I found myself staring at her for some time so I so cleared my throat and gentle tapped on the glass not wanting to scare her.

"Good morning Bella" I said softly.

I wasn't expecting her to turn around because she didn't the first time my father introduced me to her. She didn't acknowledge me as usual which was ok because like I said before I've only known her for two days so I didn't expect her to open up to me or trust me right away.

"Dr Cullen" A nurse called me.

I turned and looked away to a different nurse who was half hanging in the glass door to the corridor.

"Yes"

"Miss Brandon is been taken down to the visitation wing"

"Thanks"

"Just call through when you're finished and we will collect her when she's ready to come back" she told me.

"Alright thanks" I said.

She disappeared down the corridor then I turned my attention back to Bella. I jumped causing my right hand to fly to my heart. I held back from cursing as Bella was standing straight up against the glass. _Fuck this girl was sneaky._

"You scared me" I admitted with a smile.

She didn't attempt to make any sort of reply or make any facial expressions but at least she acknowledged the fact that I was here so that was a good thing, right?

She looked at me with emptiness in her eyes again and once again it was like a magnetic pull that tried to suck me in head first. What the hell was I thinking seeing her like this? How the hell would I get the power to pull my feet away from her? It was like trying to escape a vortex no matter how hard you try to pull away from it the g-force of your own body weight pulls against it making it impossible to move. I felt a bit guilty for having to leave her and for having to tell her that this time I wasn't really here for her so I had to tell her the best way I could so it didn't hurt her feeling. That's if she even has feeling anymore under all this; I don't even know what to call it, shit maybe?

"I was just in the area" I started.

_Smooth Cullen that's the sort of cheesy shit you say to girl in a bar or something_. I scolded myself.

"I just wanted to say good morning" I babbled on.

Her face was still blank but how the fuck is it even possible to look like your frowning without even moving anything.

"I will be back later this afternoon, that's if you would like me to come back?" I asked.

I knew asking her questions was pointless because I would never get a reply but asking questions entices her and gives her incentive to answer them. The main reason why I do it though is because I am giving her options to let her know that she still had free will. All humans have free will and everybody is entitled to make their own choices so why should Bella or Alice be any different. Even though they are not mentally capable of making their own decisions doesn't mean they are forbidden to make a choice altogether.

Life is about choices and whether or not we choose the right one. Mistakes are made so we can learn and better ourselves from them. We are who we are by choices, decisions and mistakes it's just a shame that father doesn't see it like that. My father has made ever decision for me in my life and I reluctantly and foolishly followed suit, but not anymore.

I keep contemplating whether or not to move out of my parent's house and start again but with a year of medical school under my belt it seemed a waste to just throw it away. I just see it as a backup plan because I know starting out as a musician will not pay the bills so I would have to do it on the side of a regular, boring, nine till five job.

And now I feel incredibly selfish and ungrateful because here I am again complaining about how fucked up my life is when I'm staring at a girl stuck behind a glass wall because her life is more fucked up than mine and somehow it seems like I'm the one giving up hope where she is looking for a way to cling onto some hope.

_God this whole world is fucked up!_

"I will see you later then Bella, have a pleasant afternoon" I smiled.

As if anybody would have a pleasant afternoon in this shit hole, I was beginning to sound like them sarcastic security guards. I somehow managed to pull my feet away and then managed not to trip over my own feet as I literally ran out of there. I didn't help the fact that my back was on fire because I could feel her stares behind me.

I left the vault and continued down the hallways through to the the grand hall. It took me about five minutes to make it back to the front entrance and when I did I extended my hand out towards Jasper who was dressed in a sharp black suit holding a briefcase.

"Good morning Dr" I paused.

"Whitlock" Jasper smirked.

He reached for my hand and shook it. I couldn't help but smirk as he followed suit but it had to be done because Mitch was watching.

"I'm Dr Cullen, thank you very much for attending today"

"I'ts my pleasure Dr Cullen" He said letting my hand go.

"If you would like to follow me please"

I had to look away from him because he began smirking too. He followed me through the gate that Mitch buzzed and into the inspection area. I waited for him to be searched then we made our way through the grand hall to the visitation wing.


	8. Shadows

**CHAPTER SEVEN – SHADOWS**

**EDWARD POV**

I led Jasper down to the visitation wing. We made a swift turn down the hallway through the west wing and came to a halt outside one of the doors where James was learning lazily against the far wall. He was in his usual white scrubs with the same smug look on his stupid face. God I fucking hate this guy.

"Finally" James hissed.

_Yes finally I get to rip your fucking throat out _I was about to say but was stopped by Jasper's elbow in my side.

"She's all yours" James said rolling his eyes then bounced away like he belonged in some sort of ghetto.

"I don't want to know" Jasper said putting his hand up.

I shook my head and entered the room.

Being as this place was high on security I couldn't help but wonder if they ran out of money when they refurbished the visiting rooms. I was expecting bars, glass walls with a telephone like you see in jails but no it was just a steel table with four chairs surrounding it.

Alice was sat in one of the four chairs looking dainty and fragile underneath the oversized hospital attire. Her hair was in the same messy spikes they were in at our first encounter but there was something missing. It took me a second to put my finger on then I realised that it was the glow.

The first time I saw Alice it looked like she was glowing. She was bouncy, energetic, childish and playful but now I see that it's been replaced by sadness, misery and emptiness. She had a small cut on the bottom of her lip which had caused a little bruise to appear around the corner of her mouth. I suppose it's nothing to be concerned about because most patients like this have clumsy accidents or cause injures to themselves, but it still doesn't explain her sudden change in demeanour. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look at her accident report later.

I ushered Jasper in then closed the door before I pulled out the seat opposite Alice at the other side of the table. Jasper sat down in the seat I pulled out then I knelt down next to Alice who turned her attention to her lap.

"Good morning Alice. My names Edward do you remember me?" I asked.

She answered me with a pout as she continued looking down to her tangled hands in her lap.

"Alice this is Jasper his here to help you" I said looking up to Jasper who was studying her with his palms clasped together.

She ignored me again so I had to think outside the box. In my reality I was speaking to Alice but not in hers.

"Good morning Mary" I said.

She nodded her head in response so I knew I was on the right path.

"Mary, could I speak to Alice please?" I asked.

She twiddled her thumbs and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"She's not here" She whispered.

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you" She said looking up this time.

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret" She smiled.

According to her records Alice is twenty three years old but remembering back to my discussion with Carlisle Alice's sister Mary was thirteen when she died. If Alice has somehow made an alternate reality in her mind with her sister then in theory Mary would still be thirteen ergo I was talking to a child.

"Well I am really good at keeping secrets" I said.

Jasper gave me a nod to urge me to continue so I did.

"Maybe we could keep it together" I added.

She shook her head again then looked back down to her tangled fingers.

"How about we share secrets then, I'll tell you one of mine then you could tell me yours" I said.

She paused for a moment then looked back up to me.

"Pinkie promise" She asked.

I held out my pinkie finger and she wrapped her finger around mine then we pulled. I smiled then she dropped her hand back into her lap.

"When I was six I got a brown tatty stuffed bear for Christmas. I named him Fred. I loved it and took it everywhere with me. It was my best friend and it made me feel safe. I even made him a little house out of a shoe box and kept him under my bed. At the time my brother used to tease me for it and called me a girl for having a teddy bear" I paused "I got upset and took my anger out on Fred and we had a little fight. Fred lost an arm and an eye so my mother told me to get rid of it. I was adamant about keeping him and I even fixed his arm but I never found his eye. My mother said she would get me another bear so I sold Fred at a garage sale, but it didn't matter how many bears I got afterwards none of them could replace Fred"

Mary looked at me with fascination so I wondered if she could see through the part of the lie I told in that secret.

"Could you tell me where Alice is now?" I asked.

"She's hiding" she whispered.

"Where is she hiding?"

"I dont know" She replied.

_Great this is getting us nowhere._ I huffed to myself.

"But" She continued.

"But" I repeated.

"I know who she's hiding from"

So Alice is hiding from someone.

"Ok who is she hiding from?"

"The bogeyman" She whispered.

"The bogeyman" I repeated and both Jasper and I shared a look.

I thought the bogeyman was an old scary story that parents told their children in order for them to be good. I remember when I was little and my mother told me about the bogeyman that lives in the shadows like in your closet or under your bed and if you were naughty then he would come out and get you.

I remember one night when I was young. Emmett made me cry because he was calling me names so on the night I searched around the house with my flashlight to try and find the bogeyman so he could take Emmett away for being naughty. I never did find him so that just opened up a whole new world of questions for my mother about Santa, the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny.

"He comes into our room at night" She whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"To punish Alice"

"Why does he punish Alice?"

"Because she's bad"

"What has she done to be bad?" I asked.

"She killed me" She whispered.

Jasper looked at me with a puzzled expression but he was also intrigued by her as was I. Alice was a fascinating creature with a lot of unanswered questions, but I think maybe Mary just answered them for us.

"Thank you for sharing your secret with me Mary. I promise to do all I can to keep the bogeymen away from you and Alice" I said giving her a genuine smile.

She smiled then stated humming to herself like we wasn't even here. I stood up from my aching knees then Jasper followed suit.

"Goodbye Alice" Jasper said.

She didn't reply so we made our way back out the room.

"Why did you address her as Alice?" I asked once outside the door.

"Because she is Alice" He replied.

"Follow me" I said.

Just as I was about to search for a nurse one came around the corner. It was Angela no less carrying a box of medication.

"Doll" I called.

She looked up and smirked at my words.

"Good morning Dr Cullen may I remind you that it's Angela" She said.

"And may I remind you that it's Edward"

She nodded and scanned Jasper who was now stood beside me. I didn't want to introduce them yet because Jasper is not even suppose to be here.

"Ali.. I mean Miss Brandon is in visitation room two. Could you make sure she is taken back to sector six please I have an important errand to run"

"Certainly Dr Cullen"

"Thanks doll" I smirked.

I led Jasper through the west wing and found an empty office. I was not going to chance returning back to the east wing to my father's office just yet. It was a miracle I had made it this long without bumping into him.

"So what's your verdict" I asked once inside the room.

Jasper took a seat in front of the desk so I took the seat behind the desk.

"Well Edward from a friend's point of view she's absolutely insane but from a psychologist point of view her behaviour is quite normal"

"Normal, what do you mean normal?"

"Edward before I say anything I need to know about Alice's background so my judgment can stand on its own ground"

"You know I can't tell you" I said.

"I know" He said nodding his head. "So that is why I will be willing to continue my studies here"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward I told you I was in town on business attending conferences but I didn't tell you why. My superiors and I have been looking at offices around Seattle. Our main offices are based in LA but we came to Seattle to branch out if you like. My role was to stay here with one of my superiors and train other college graduates who would like a career in psychology"

"So you're staying here?"

"Yes Edward. I will need to run it by my superior first and of course your father but if everything goes to plan then I should be able to secure a position here. Obviously it will be only short term being as I am not licensed on paper yet but beings as my superior is a fully licensed psychologist I would be working under him if you like so there shouldn't be a problem when it comes to legal reasons but again my superior will sort out all the legal stuff that needs to be done. Will your father object?"

"Probably not considering this hospital is extremely understaffed as he once said. He will probably be grateful for the extra help to be honest"

"Its settled then I'll have my superior arrange everything with your father so hopefully I should be having sessions with Alice on a regular bases"

I didn't know what to say the feeling of having Jasper here by my side made me feel like a huge weight has somehow been eased off my shoulders. More importantly I knew that Alice was going to get the proper help she needed so maybe, just maybe she could have a chance of a normal life.

"Jasper I don't know at to say"

"How about thanks" He smirked.

"I don't think thanks will cut it but thanks anyway" I said offering my hand out then he shook it.

"So what's your theory regarding Alice?" I asked.

"I don't work on theories, I work on fact and its facts that I need Edward" He countered.

Being as Jasper was going to be working with Alice now there was no point in stepping on eggshells anymore. He was going to read her file and find out everything anyway so why not sooner rather than later.

"Alice had a twin sister called Mary. When they were thirteen Alice was suppose to have gone out with her mother but she was sick so Mary went instead. That afternoon her mother committed suicide by jumping off a bridge and she took Mary with her."

"What was the motive?"

"Unknown, although their mother was believed to have schizophrenia"

"What about her father?" He asked.

"He was a drunk and couldn't take care of her. Alice was transferred to several foster homes none of which could help or sustain her so eventually she ended up here."

"Well considering her sister and mother's death not taking into account her father's neglect and numerous foster homes it wouldn't surprise me if Alice went into a sever state of depression" Jasper commented.

"Jasper Alice truly believes that she killed her sister. She has lives in years of guilt about the whole thing and the result is that her mind has created a world with Mary in it. It's obvious that Alice loved her sister dearly"

"And it's also clear that Alice is not ready to let go of her either" Jasper perked up. "Edward, have you ever heard of Depressive Personality Disorder?" He asked.

"Yes but not in great detail" I admitted.

"People with DPD are prone to feeling guilty, remorseful, have a negative energy and look on life. There moods are dominated by unhappiness, gloominess, dejection. They blame themselves and are derogatory towards themselves. In Alice's case Mary is a shield that Alice has created in her mind to protect herself from the truth of what really happened. Alice's memories of her sister has manifested so bad that Alice actually thinks that her sister is real when in fact Alice is simple portraying an imaginative role of her dead sister. Alice blames herself for her sister's death and has lived in guilt and remorse. Neglect plays a big part as well. She was betrayed by her mother, neglected by her father and by families in foster homes. I'm guessing Alice hasn't even had a friend before, somebody who she could talk to or even somebody to confide in"

"So you're saying that Alice is imagining Mary?"

"Which brings me to my next point. Are you familier with Imaginary friend syndrome?"

"Sort of" I said.

"Imaginary friends are a psychological and social phenomenon where a friendship or other relationships takes place in the imagination rather than external physical reality. They often have elaborate personality and behaviours and seem real to their creators. In the human mind there is a fine line between reality and make believe. Some people like Alice gets trapped between the two and they can't process what is real"

"But I thought imaginary friends only happen in adolescence?"

"True, but there are rare cases of imaginary friends in adulthood. Edward you have to remember Alice has being abused mentally and emotional since childhood even though she is an adult on the outside she has the mental ability of a child. She went into a depressive state and because she was alone she had nothing to do but feed off her own memories. Her mind created Mary from her memories thus giving Alice her only friend."

I wasn't going to rule out schizophrenia right away because even though I trusted Jasper's judgment more than my own father's Jasper's diagnosis was still only a theory to me. If somebody starts talking to themseleves and believes in something that isn't real the first thing they get labled as is a schizo. Jasper has opened up another possibility which I can only be eternally grateful for. Jasper believes that Alice suffered mental and emotional from childhood which brought on DPD. It seem logical I mean if my mother killed my brother, _well that wouldn't be such a bad thing_. _Stay on topic Edward!_ I scolded myself.

If anybodies mother killed your sibling then your father neglected you along with every other person you crossed paths with, surley you would go insane and talk to yourself; I know I would. In Alice's case Mary was created by Alice's memories of her and now she thinks that Mary is real when in fact all she is doing is talking to herself and answering her own thoughts. But where is the line between having a life time illness like schizophrenia or just simple being alone and wanting nothing more than a friend to talk to. I would have to run this theory by my father, if Alice's life could be saved then there was no two ways about it.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Alice needs to let go of Mary and most importantly forgive herself; none of this was Alice's fault. It's not going to be a walk in park but breaking the connection between Alice and Mary is the most important thing which I will conduct in my sessions with her. Medication wise what do you recommend" He asked.

"I'll keep her on small doses of Risperidone, Antidepressants, and Diazepam. They should help make her feel more relaxed and reduce anxiety levels" I said.

"Right well let's get this plan in motion" He said standing up.

"When will I see you next?" I asked.

"I'll call my superior right away and get things started" He said.

"Thanks Jasper for everything" I said holding my hand out.

"Anything for my brother" he smiled and shook my hand. "Oh by the way tell your mother I will be taking her up on her offer"

I smiled and walked out with him. I will have to call my mother later and tell her to make a room up for my guest. I couldn't help by smile all the way to the entrance, could today get any better?

"Thank you once again Dr Whitlock" I said getting back into role.

"My pleasure Dr Cullen" He said before leaving the front entrance.

Mitch wasn't there and again was replaced by the day watchman. I didn't know his name but honestly I didn't care. I was on a high, I fell like break dancing or bursting into song but I knew if I did I probably would be locked behind the glass walls not standing in front of it. The clock above the reception told me it was 9:13am. My work with Alice was done I couldn't do anymore until Jasper got back to me so it was time to focus on my other patient.

I literally bounced all the way to sector six and came to a halt at the reception inside.

"Did Nurse" I paused.

Angela never told me her last name so I couldn't address her properly.

"I mean has Miss Brandon being brought back?" I asked a nurse that was seated.

"Yes Dr Cullen, Nurse Weber brought her back. Miss Brandon is back in her room"

"Nurse Weber of course" I said "Oh before I forget can I look at Miss Brandon's accident report please?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" The nurse replied puzzled.

"Miss Brandon's accident report. She's got a cut on the bottom of her lip; I would like to know how it got there" I nearly hissed.

"We don't fill out accident reports anymore" She informed me.

"What do you mean you don't fill them out anymore" I hissed now.

"We used to fill them out but there were that many accidents and mishaps from the patients on a daily basis that it was nearly impossible to record them all"

"So what happens if it wasn't an accident and somebody else inflicted those injures. How are you supposed to kept record of that and how do I know that you didn't do that to her?"

"Um, Dr, I, would, never, um" She paused and flushed.

"Fix it or I'll fix each and every one of you controlling this ward, got it!" I growled.

"Yes Sir, I mean Doctor"

"Good I'm taking Miss Swan for her daily session"

"Miss Swan isn't scheduled for" She paused as I glared at her.

"Miss Swan's schedule has been altered. I will fax you her schedule sheet once it has been arranged with my father"

"Ok Dr Cullen no problem" She half smiled.

After I put her in her place I strode off to section five and headed straight to the end room. I peered around the glass and caught sight of Bella who was lying in bed. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring up at the ceiling with her arms by her side. The crisp white sheet that lay on top of her didn't have a crease in it so you could tell that Bella had not moved an inch.

There was a plastic dinner tray on the floor and on it was a plastic plate with two pieces of dried toast on. Next to it was a glass of water in a plastic tumble. I thought patients ate in the mess hall together so why was her breakfast in the room with her?

Before I greeted Bella I walked back off to get an explanation. I opened the large glass doors and strode out into the hallway back to the reception.

"Why is Miss Swan's food in her room, don't all patients eat together?" I asked.

"Yes Dr Cullen but over the last couple of days Miss Swan has been refusing to eat"

"How can she refuse to eat she doesn't communicate?"

"Usually when we feed her she is willing to open her mouth and swallow on her own accord but lately she has refused us. If she doesn't start eating soon she will have to be put on a drip and her food will be liquidated for her. We leave the food in the rooms to give the patients a chance to eat it and we monitor how much intake the patient has had" She informed me.

"Alright thanks" I said half heartedly.

Just the thought of Bella being force fed through a pipe made me shiver. Why I didn't know maybe it was just the whole idea in general.

I walked back over to section five and returned to Bella's room. I peered my head around again and again she was still in the same position. I cleared my throat and gentle tapped on the glass.

"Good morning Bella may I come in?" I asked.

She didn't even flinch which was expected. I waited a second then slid my key card into the handle of the door. The glass door swung open then I stepped in and closed it again. Fuck me I was feeling claustrophobic already. I slowly walked over to the bed and lowered myself onto on the edge of it. I sat down being careful not to touch her then I looked down upon her.

"Bella its Edward do you remember me?" I asked but she didn't reply.

I sat there for a moment taking in her unique beauty. Even though she was pale as a sheet of paper and she had purple bags under her eyes she looked mesmerising like a perfect porcelain doll. I knew the patients get to have free time like play board games, watch TV and stuff but do they get to go outside at all? I wondered how long it had been before the last time she felt the sunlight on her skin. She lay so still if it wasn't for the sheet rising and falling from her chest as she was breathing I would have thought she was dead; even blinking was at its lowest. I would hate to bet against her in a staring competition.

_Focus Edward!_ I shouted in my head.

"I'm going to sit you up ok Bella" I told her.

I waited for a moment then stood back up. I gently pulled the sheet back and paused when I noticed my handkerchief was firmly wrapped around her clenched fist. I smiled and quietly chuckled to myself.

"I see you have grown quiet attracted to that handkerchief" I smiled.

I took her arms gently in my hands and pulled her up. When she sat up I carefully swung her legs round so they were dangling off the bed. She was staring straight ahead of me as I bend down in front of her.

"Bella, would you mind if I stayed with you today?" I asked.

I was supposed to have a one hour session with her but I needed to see for myself what Bella was like. One hour wasn't going to cut it, I needed to monitor her behaviour to see what the best route to take was.

"It will just be me and you" I told her.

I waited another moment to give her time to answer but she never did. I looked down at her untouched food then shuddered at the thought of her being poked and prodded with needles and stuffed with pipes.

"Bella I was told that you are not eating and I was also told that if you don't eat then you will be force fed" I said picking up a piece of toast.

I sat on the bed next to her and placed one hand over hers.

"I need you to eat Bella or you will get sick" I told her. "I would like to spend the day with you today but I cant take you anywhere if you're sick" I told her again. "Maybe if you eat a little then you will feel better and that way you can come with me"

I felt bad blackmailing her but it was for her own good. I raised the piece of toast towards her mouth but she didn't move.

"Please Bella" I pleaded with her.

I didn't know how long I sat there for but eventually she slowly but surely opened her mouth. She took a tiny bite then began to slowly chew. I was doing a happy dance in my head as she bit and slowly chewed another mouthful. To my amazement she finished the first piece.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

I was getting thirsty just watching her try and swallow the dry toast. Fuck me haven't the cooks in this place ever heard of butter? I picked up the glass of water and brought it to her lips. She gulped and swallowed then I handed her the second piece of toast. It took her longer to finish this piece but I didn't care how long it took because she ate it all.

"Very good Bella I'm proud of you" I said as she gulped the last bit of water. "Are you ready to go now then?" I asked.

I stood up and took her hand into mine. She slowly rose up and walked in tiny steps to the door. I opened it and held it open for her as I carefully pulled her along. I walked hand in hand with her out section six and into the glass hallway.

The nurse behind the reception gave me a puzzling look as she saw me holding her hand.

"Do you need help taking her?" The nurse asked.

"Do I look like I need help?" I sarcastically asked back.

"No, sorry Dr Cullen" she blushed.

I pulled Bella along the hallway and walked with her out of the vault.


	9. Promises

**CHAPTER EIGHT – PROMISES**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella took baby steps as I gentle pulled her along the long harrow hallways. I had no idea where I was going because this place was just as new to me as it was to Bella._ Oh well at least we could get lost together _I thought to myself. I asked her a few times if she was alright but every time I didn't get an answer.

She held my handkerchief tightly in her fist which was positioned on her chest and her other arm was dangling to the side gently grasping onto my hand. Her shoulders were hunched over and her head was slightly bent towards the floor. Her posture made her look so small like she was petrified of everything. I lost count the amount of times the thought had crossed my mind just to shake her and tell her to snap the fuck out of it; how I wish it was that easy.

At the bottom of the hallway was a green door with the word '_Exit_' on. I knew that beings as we were towards the back of the building that it wasn't going to lead out to the front parking lot so I decided to take a look. I slid my key card into the slot and pushed down on the metal bar that was across the door. The door opened with ease and a wall of light flooded the hallway.

I felt Bella's hand tighten around mine as the light bounced off her face. She squinted and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Even standing here the sunlight made her skin looked translucent. I gentle pulled on her arm to let her know it was alright but she hesitate and froze in place as I tried to lead her outside.

"It's ok Bella, I'm here, your safe" I reassured her.

I waited for a moment and gave her a little pull again. She inched her foot forward slowly then took a step.

"Good girl" I praised her.

She inched forward again and took another step towards the door then before we knew it we were outside. Her tight grip on my hand had not eased as she slowly followed me. I scanned the area and to my delight we were in a courtyard. There was a tall chain linked fence surrounding the perimeter with barbed wire mounted on the top of it. _Fuck sake maybe they should invest in some high voltage fences and buy some trucks and have them go around on a circuit like they do in Jurassic Park_. I sarcastically said to myself.

There were a few patients scattered around the courtyard with both male and female nurses keeping watch. In the middle of the courtyard was a ring of benches which were all occupied by patients. There was a lawn over the other side with cobbled pathways crisscrossing through it. Flowerbeds were littered on either side of the paths creating a little garden where a huge oak tree was centred in the middle next to a few more benches. It wasn't much but with the sun gleaming down it made the courtyard feel more like it belonged in an actually park with the rest of civilisation not caged behind a nut house.

I kept a slow pace as I pulled Bella along to the other side of the courtyard. I slowed down when I got to the grass lawn and knelt down by a flower bed that had a lot of weeds in it. I patted the grass with my hand to make sure it was dry.

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked her.

I once again waited a moment for her to respond then I gentle pulled on her hand when she didn't. She began to slowly bend her knees then eventually she ended up sitting with her legs tucked under her. I dropped her hand then proceeded to pick up a white dandelion.

I remember these as a kid when my mother used to de-weed the garden. She would tell Emmett and I that if you touched the yellow ones you would wet the bed and if you blew on the white ones your wish would come true. I'll give you one guess as to which one Emmett kept sneaking into my bed at night on purpose to try and get me into trouble. _Never worked though, fucker!_

"Watch" I whispered.

I took the dandelion and blew as hard as I could. The little stems of seeds blew up into the air creating a flow of white around her. Her eyes widened as she watched the little stems danced around her in the air. It was in that moment where I froze myself as I watched her lips turn upwards for the first time. I was glued on the spot watching her smile as the little stems from the dandelion swirled around her then floated to the ground with grace.

"Here" I said picking up another dandelion.

I held it out in front of her and she hesitated.

"It's alright" I whispered.

Her hand slowly crept up then she slowly outstretched her index finger but then she quickly tucked it back into her fist.

"It's alright Bella" I reassured her again.

She stretched her finger out again and this time touched the fluffy white stems. She smiled again as the stems tickled her finger and all I could do was sit there and watch her in amazement.

"Make a wish" I whispered then blew on the dandelion.

She flinched as the stems flew away and yet again swirled around her. I was amazed by her simplicity as something so simple could hold such fascination to her. I suppose it worked both ways; the flower held hers and she held mine.

As I remembered reading her file and the discussion with Carlisle it was mind blowing to think how anybody could hurt this fascinating, carefree, smiling girl I see before me. How could anybody inflict that much pain towards a person that there body and mind just shut down?

I couldn't even imagine what Bella must have went through to make her into what she was today, a lonely, mute, schizophrenia that is petrified of everything and everyone. How can a person so broken as she recover from all this? I wish nothing more than to take her pain away and make her realise that there is a world outside these walls and it's not all full of maniacs, abusers, murders and rapists. There are people who really are just here to help her and there are people out there that care for her; and yes one of those people is sitting next to her.

According to her file she was found beaten to a pulp. My first instincts told me that it was her father who cause it and that's something I think my father and I actually agreed on; but that theory was never proven. Bella denies the claims of being abused but most people who are being abused would deny it.

Victims are scared to speak up because their abusers manipulate them into thinking that there is no escape. Most victims are more fearful of their abuser then there are there own life, honestly what could be better than death in a victims eyes? Victims of abuse especially if that victim is a child are used to that way of life because they are taught and learnt to be submissive. Victims have three options and sadly option one is not known to the victim and that is to speak up and escape from it all. So that leaves the other two options which is either to continue suffering from their abusers or pray to god that death will come to them to end their misery.

If my instincts about Bella's father are true then Bella must have started being abused at the age of ten right up to the age of sixteen when she was found. Bella suffered mental, emotional and physical abuse and thinking about it all now it I wouldn't be surprised if sexual abuse was added to that list.

I smiled at Bella who was still smiling at the flowers and I was secretly glad that she couldn't see through me because behind this fake smile I was fuelling with rage. Pure rage and hatred for what her abuser had done to her. For what I know in my heart that her father has done to her.

"Bella" I whispered taking her hand into mine

She flinched a little then she stopped smiling.

"Look at me Bella" I whispered.

She refused to look at me and just stared straight ahead. I didn't want to push my luck with her because she had made so much progress so far I didn't want to ruin it with my commands.

"Bella I know you understand me. So I need you to listen to what I have to say and believe me when I tell you that every word I speak is the truth"

She didn't respond and her eyes were still fixated in front of her.

"Bella you don't have to be afraid anymore" I said in the most sincere voice I could. "I mean you no harm and I promised no harm will ever come to you again as long as I can help it. You are free Bella"

I said every word with precision to make sure she understood me clearly.

"I want to help you Bella, let me help you?" I asked.

Still she said nothing but I knew she heard me because her tears were visible to me.

"Say something Bella" I urged her. "Speak to me, say something, anything?" I pleaded.

I watched as the tiny rivers of tears slide down her cheeks. She slowly but surely turned her head to meet my pleading eyes. I felt like I was looking straight into her soul, her broken soul that was being suffocated by hurt and despair. It was that look that silenced me; I couldn't find words or even take a breath for the matter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry" I asked raising my hand up to her face. "May I" I asked before wiping her tears away with my finger.

As much as I would have loved to have sat out here all day the sun had somehow disappeared behind a row of black clouds.

"I think we better go back inside" I said.

Before I stood up I picked another dandelion and gave it to her.

"Save it for later. When you want to make a wish just blow" I told her.

She took the flower then I helped her up. I gently pulled her up then walked in a slow pace back indoors. We walked to the east wing and I took her back to the room where she had her first session. We climbed the stairs and came to a halt outside the door. I pushed it open and closed it behind me once we were inside.

To my amazement again Bella walked freely on her own accord over to the bookcase and stood there waiting for me. _What was she doing?_

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" I asked.

She didn't answer and remained motionless by the bookcase. I walked over and stopped next to her then examined the bookcase. I didn't know why she stopped here but then when I scanned through the novels _Jane Eyre_ clicked in my head.

"Would you like to continue reading?" I asked and smiled.

I pulled out the copy of _Jane Eyre_ I read to her in her last session. I had completely forgotten about it but it looked like Bella hadn't which was interesting. Once I had the book in my hand she moved her feet as I guided her to the sofa. I sat her down so she was comfortable then sat down next to her.

She remained motionless and stared ahead of her as per usual. I couldn't help but smile at her as she held the handkerchief in one hand and the dandelion in the other. If I remember correctly I had just finished chapter two so I turned the pages to chapter three.

"Chapter three" I stated. " _The next thing I remember is, waking up with a feeling as if I had had a frightful nightmare, and seeing before me a terrible red glare, crossed with thick black bars. I heard voices, too, speaking with a hollow sound, and as if muffled by a rush of wind or water: agitation, uncertainty, and an all-predominating sense of terror confused my faculties. Ere long, I became aware that someone was handling me; lifting me up and supporting me in a sitting posture, and that more tenderly than I had ever been raised or upheld before. I rested my head against a pillow or an arm, and felt easy. In five minutes more the cloud of bewilderment dissolved: I knew quite well that I was in my own bed, and that the red glare was the nursery fire. It was night: a candle burnt on the table; Bessie stood at the bed-foot with a basin in her hand, and a gentleman sat in a chair near my pillow, leaning over me. _

I continued to read as the time ticked by. It only felt like five minutes but in reality a few hours went by. It had just gone past twelve o'clock when I just finished reading chapter eight. It was the patients lunch time and I didn't want to keep Bella from eating so we would have to say goodbye to _Jane Eyre_ for today. I stood up and walked over to the bookcase to replace the book. I turned around just in time for the door to swing open.

"Edward, I have been looking everywhere for you" My father growled.

"Nice to see you to father" I spat back.

"How dare you go behind my back and bring a stranger into this hospital" He scolded me.

_Stranger?_ So maybe Jasper and his superior has finally contacted my father.

"I thought the term for a Stanger was somebody you didn't know" I half smiled.

"Don't be smart with me Edward" He hissed "You know full well what I meant. I have just got off the phone with a Mr Franklin a psychologist no doubt claiming to represent a Mr Whitlock; Jasper if I'm not mistaken."

"Can we talk later I'm kind of busy" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry did I disturb you?" He sarcastically said. "What were you doing that's so busy except for being a carless idiot?"

This fucker knew how to push my buttons and it was working. The only carless idiot here was him giving me a lecture because I was tiring to do the right thing and more importantly not waiting until the room was empty of patients before blowing his lid.

"I'm going to take Bella back down" I hissed.

I made my way over to the coach and offered my hand out to Bella who took it too eagerly then I pulled her up.

"Don't bother. James" He snapped.

James walked in from the hallway followed by a blonde nurse.

"Yes" James smirked looking at me.

"Can you please take Miss Swan back to the vault so I can speak with my son privately?"

"Yes Sir" He smirked again.

I would snap his fucking neck before I even let him get within a hairsbreadth of her.

"The hell you will" I hissed through my locked jaw.

"Edward you have already caused enough trouble for one day. Step aside and let James do his job or so help me god" My father warned.

My father's threats were useless, I made a promise to Bella and that promise I intend to keep. If he was going to handle her like the first time I saw him handle her then no fucking way was I about to hand her over to him.

I pulled Bella behind me and squared myself off to make some sort of barricade. I dropped Bella's hand and clenched my fists up into balls. If he wanted her then he would have to come and get her.

"Come and get her" I snarled.

"My pleasure" James smiled.

James began walking towards then Carlisle jumped in the middle of us.

"Enough!" He shouted.

James stopped in his tracks behind Carlisle's outstretched arms.

"Nurse Whittington, take Miss Swan back. James go on your break and cool down and Edward you take a seat!" He growled at the both of us.

Carlisle walked away and pinched the bridge of his nose while he shook his head. Both James and I still hadn't move; neither did the nurse that was still stood in the corner of the room.

"Don't worry, your little princess will be safe with me" James whispered then licked his lips.

I saw the colour red and without hesitation I pulled my fist back then slammed it into his face. He stumbled backwards and crashed to the floor as I felt Carlisle grab me by the arm.

"Edward!" He shouted at me.

"Fucker!" I spat to James that was on the floor holding his bloody nose.

It seemed that out little performance had brought quiet an audience to the door which consisted of three nurses and one doctor.

"Doctor Homes can you take James downstairs and apply a cold compress on his nose. Nurse Whittington, can you take Miss Swan back to the vault. Everybody else continue with your duties." He commanded in an authority voice.

The blonde nurse almost tiptoes over to us as James was getting helped up by the Doctor. Carlisle still had a firm grip on the top of my arm so all I could do was turn around to look into Bella's frightened eyes. I felt disgusted with myself for what I had just done; not because I hit James it was because Bella just witnessed me hit him. What the fuck was I thinking about hitting him like that in front of her. How can I try and steer her away from violence when all I was showing her was me being violent towards somebody else. I was making so much progress with her today but now it was all for nothing.

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking away from her.

I couldn't take that look anymore it looked like she was terrified of me. I was ashamed of myself and ashamed to look at her. What had I done?

"Come on Isabella" The nurse said.

I waited a few moments before looking up because I felt movement beside me. Bella was holding the dandelion out to me so I carefully took it from her hands. She looked straight into my eyes and I held my breath as her lips parted. The next thing I felt was her breath upon my face as she blew the stems off the dandelion.

The white stem seeds flew around us then cascaded down to the floor. It only took one faint smile from her for everybody in the room to disappear. I returned the smile letting my worries or ruining everything fly away with the stems. I desperately wanted to know what she wished for; the thought of not knowing was driving me insane. The sound of her voice was the only thing in this world I prayed to hear right now but instead I heard my fathers.

"Nurse Whittington if you will" Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"Come on Isabella" The nurse said again.

James and the doctor were already gone. Carlisle didn't let go of my arm until Bella and the nurse were out the room and out of sight.

"Have you completely lost your mind!" He yelled once the door was shut.

_Probably_ I wanted to answer but didn't.

"Carlisle, James is a fucking creep did you hear what he said before you walked off" I snapped.

"I'm not just talking about James Edward. You went behind my back with total disregard for hospital policy to let a trainee psychologist come in and examine a patient with a mental illness; without my authorisation I might add. You shared confidential information which was breach of patient data and on top of that you attacked a member of staff"

I couldn't help by smirk at the last one.

"That fucker deserved it" I spat.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"Edward I asked you to follow two simple rules both of which you have proven you cannot follow" He said with pure disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I wasn't apologising for anything I did because I did it all for good reasons. I was saying sorry to somehow salvage this complete and utter mess my father made it out to be.

"Go home Edward" Carlisle said walking away from me.

"Why?" I growled.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Because you're suspended" He said before walking out.


	10. Notice

**Hey Everbody!**

Just a quick announcment I have started a new story called **Downpour**. The story came to me whilst I was lying in bed one night it was so exciting I just had to write it up lol. But don't worry no delays will take place in updating my other stories TVOS and FPWL. Ill just have to work extra hard lol.

Just a warning though Downpour has got dark themes, blood and gore so squirmish people you have be warned. Horror/Romance/Thriller lovers check it out immediatly, you won't be disappointed.

Next update coming asap.

Enjoy, Review and Take Care

Much Love

LilMizzVenom

xxxxxxx


End file.
